Life in Orange Star High
by shadow12
Summary: Seven years after Cell, Gohan goes to High School. What adventures await him? Whats with the daughter of Hercule Satan following him? Between crime fighting and field trips Gohan is going to discover that school life is not as easy as people say. Majin Buu will happen, but not for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have recently been reading a lot of Dragon ball Z stories and my head has been full of ideas for one of my own. So here's hoping that this goes well and that you all like it. **

**Oh and I think I should tell you all that Goten will have a twin sister. And Gohan still has his tail.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Seven years had passed since the monster known as Cell had been defeated. Seven years since the world had last been in danger. Seven years since the people of earth had come from far and wide to celebrate the world's new hero, one Hercule Satan, although many people believed otherwise. The Z-fighters though didn't much care who took the credit; they preferred their privacy and didn't want the attention of the media, though they could have gone without Satan's constant claims of them being weak tricksters and magicians.

Seven years since Son Goku, the one who had been loved and respected by all those who knew him, had sacrificed his life to save the life of the Earth's true hero, his son.

Bulma and Krillin were two of the ones hit the hardest, seeing as they had known him since they had been kids. While they could understand why he made the decision to stay, they still missed him terribly. However, they remained strong for the ones who had taken it the hardest; Chi-Chi and Gohan. The two women were together most of the time for the first few months and were now even closer than they had been before. Vegeta had gone to some distant planet to deal with Goku's death in his own way, yes even the normally emotionless Saiyan prince had been hit hard by Goku's Selfless sacrifice. Bulma had been a vital lifeline to Chi-Chi, especially after Chi-Chi had found out she was pregnant, and with twins no less!

Gohan, however, had taken his father's death far worse than anyone else had. After the fight he had asked Dende to heal the wound one his shoulder but leave the scar as a reminder of what his actions had caused. Dende, although he disagreed, did as his friend asked.

During the following weeks and months after cell's defeat, Gohan had spent his time doing nothing but training, he kept promising his father that he would become stronger so that he would never let any of his friends down again. Krillin and Piccolo spent the days both helping the boy become stronger and helping him come to terms with Goku's death. Even though Gohan tried to act as if he was alright they both knew he was putting up a façade to hide his pain, they knew he blamed himself. They spent as much time as they could with the young demi-Saiyan, talking to him, training him, hell they even taught him their signature techniques. But it was surprisingly Vegeta that had pulled him out of his depression.

The Saiyan prince had visited him immediately after his return to the planet.

After he landed in the backyard of Capsule Corp. he had immediately taken off in the direction of Gohan's Ki signature. On his way he bowed his head, he knew the boy would be taking the loss hard, he not only knew this from experience, but also by the signature itself. Gohan's normal energy signature was calm and very well controlled and flowed like a calm river. This, however, was the exact opposite, it was erratic and totally out of control, it was like looking at a raging river in a rain storm. He could tell that Gohan's mind was in turmoil. Every energy blast he sent out had way more power then they needed.

At first Gohan didn't want to hear anything from the prince, but after Vegeta had called his name in a soft voice that he had never used before, Vegeta had his attention.

'_**Flashback'**_

"_Do not wallow in self pity." He said his voice still soft. "Even if the people do not know it, you are a hero to them, a hero to everyone who knows you, a hero to your father, and even…me." That admission shocked Gohan to no end, but Vegeta continued before he could comment. "I know there is no need for me to tell you this, but everyone is proud of you, on our home planet the people would worship you for just being a Super Saiyan. Even of you are only half a Saiyan, you achieved the transformation faster than what I or your father had been able to. And even then you managed to push it farther than the legends foretold. Just that fact makes you a better Saiyan than I am." He paused to allow Gohan to think of his words. _

_Vegeta turned to leave, but before he took off he said, "Go home to your mother. She needs you, as will your brother and sister when they are born. Look after them, train them, so when the time comes, they will be ready to fight alongside us, just like you and your father did, like myself and Trunks have. Gohan…you may not like fighting, but you need to continue your training. Not so you can become strong, but so you can protect your family. Neither I nor the others can protect this planet on our own. We need your help, to keep our families safe. No doubt the boys and your sister will want to help us, especially if they're anything like Kakarot and I. I bet that even if we forbid them to they will find away. We might as well train them to help." He had started to float when he turned and gave his final words, "you have made me extremely proud." He left to let Gohan think on his own._

'_**Flashback end '**_

The weeks after Vegeta's speech, Gohan had started to become his old self. He helped his mother around the house, and trained after Chi-Chi had gone to bed. Mostly though he spent time with his mother and helped her with everything she needed.

It wasn't until several months after Vegeta's return that the babies were born. Vegeta had taught him that a baby's energies would fluctuate when it was ready to be born; Gohan had been prepared to take his mother to Capsule Corp. because Bulma had prepared a room for the event and offered a place for the Son family to stay while Chi-Chi recovered.

'_**Flashback'**_

_When Gohan had sensed the fluctuations start he had quickly summoned the flying nimbus, and flew Chi-Chi to Capsule Corp._

_The births had taken several more hours after that, during which time the rest of the Z-fighters had arrived to be there for the family. _

_It was after a few hours that Bulma came out of the room with a big smile on her face and told Gohan to go see his new brother and sister. What Gohan saw shocked him, but still brought a happy smile to his face. In his mother's arms laid a small Goku wrapped in a blue blanket, and in the other was a miniature Chi-Chi wrapped in pink. They were both fussing around in their mother's arms trying to bat at each other. _

_Chi-Chi looked up when the door opened and had a small smile on her face when she saw Gohan._

"_Gohan, say hello to your brother Goten and your sister Aika." She said softly, beckoning her eldest over._

_As Gohan walked over, the small Goten and Aika stopped their fussing and looked up to their big brother. There was a pause as the siblings looked each other over, inspecting each other, looking for any hint of relation. Then suddenly the twin's faces broke out into the biggest grins they could make. It nearly brought Chi-Chi and Bulma, who had followed Gohan back into the room, to tears of joy._

"_Goten, Aika, this is your big brother." Chi-Chi said softly, allowing Gohan to lift the two children out of her arms. The three siblings instantly smiled at each other and something behind Gohan made it presence known. It was a brown, fluffy monkey tail attached to the base of Gohan's spine, in which he used it to tickle their noses._

_It had grew back about a month after the cell games, during one of Gohan's intense training sessions with Piccolo and Krillin he had suddenly collapsed and started to scream in pain, before he passed out a few minutes later. He had awoken the next day to find that he had a feeling at the base of his spine he had not felt since he was four, so he had turned and found the appendage swaying lazily behind him, like it had been there forever._

_At first he had freaked out about it being there, but after he had been calmed by his mother and friends, he had been told Bulma's theory about why it had grown back. She thought that it was because he was entering puberty and that his Saiyan genes were starting to take more of an active role in his body __**(A/N: I'll go more into it later). **__It had taken some getting used to having it back but he got used to it and it strength enhancements._

_But at the moment it was being used to play with his new brother and sister. The two of them laughed as they tried to catch it. They played for a while before Gohan allowed them to grab it, resulting in a duel cry of joy from the young twins. This caused Chi-Chi to burst into tears, and Bulma to smile as she pulled Gohan out of the room to show the others, and allowing Chi-Chi to get some rest._

_Once they were out of the room Gohan turned to the others to see them staring in stunned silence at the little ones in his arms._

"_My Kami…their like miniature versions of Goku and Chi-Chi." Yamcha whispered. Krillin nodded in agreement with a small smile on his face._

"_Yeah." He said quietly." Let's just hope they don't act like they did when they were younger." Yamcha nodded as he remembered some of Goku and Chi-Chi's antics._

_Gohan slowly made his way around the group, showing off his new brother and sister, who seemed amazed by all the new faces. It was about an hour and a half later when Gohan noticed Aika giving a yawn and Goten was fast asleep in his arms. He headed back to the ward to find Bulma and a slightly less tired looking Chi-Chi talking. _

_After handing the sleeping twins back to his mother Gohan sat down in a chair for some of his own rest. It had been along and tiring day._

_Just before he dozed off he had one last thought, _'Now I have two reasons to get stronger.'

'**Flashback end'**

And here it was seven years later that we find the now teenage hero asleep on his bed. It was the day that, by his mother's wishes, he would be starting high school. But at the moment he was happily sleeping, dreaming about having all the food in the world in one huge pile in front of him, but it was suddenly interrupted.

"GOHAN! GOHAN! GOHAN!" two very loud voices yelled out as Gohan felt two small objects impact and start to bounce on his stomach.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes, fighting the almost irresistible urge to bat the annoyances away and go back to sleep. As his eyes opened he saw a very familiar sight. His brother and sister were sitting side by side on his stomach, huge smiles on their faces and cheering that breakfast was ready.

"Okay okay, I'm up." Gohan said, stiffening a yawn and trying to calm his younger siblings. "Go on down you two I'll be there in a minute." He told them, taking them off his stomach and putting them on the floor and ruffling their hair.

The two nodded with bright smiles in their faces, and they ran out of the room shouting, "He's on his way mom!"

Gohan chuckled as he watched them. Goten was exactly like Goku in every way, right down to the short attention span. Aika was defiantly a miniature Chi-Chi; she had long dark hair, and Chi-Chi's dark eyes. The only difference was the way they dressed, instead of that ridicules outfit her mother wore when she was younger; Aika chose to wear the same thing Goten did, that being an orange gi, with blue sleeves.

And while she may look the same as her mother Aika's personality was more on Goku's side. She wasn't as clueless as Goku could be at times but she was just as fun loving and kind hearted as her father.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, Gohan let out a small smile and changed into his school cloths. (They're the same as canon)

When he walked down stairs he found the other three in waiting patiently for him. Well, two were waiting patiently, Goten was getting anxious.

"Morning mom." Gohan said, sitting down at the table.

"Morning Gohan." Chi-Chi said a kind smile on her face.

After the morning exchange the food at the table was quickly inhaled by the three demi-Saiyans around the table.

Chi-Chi shook her head with a small smile at her children.

Gohan realizing the time, quickly finished his breakfast, kissed his mothers and little sisters cheeks, and shouted a good bye to Goten as he ran out the door to make the long trip to school.

"Be careful Gohan! Fly safe! And make sure you study hard!" Chi-Chi shouted as he ran through the door.

Gohan laughed a little as he shouted back, "Don't worry, you know me!"

With that Gohan took off for Satan city. He didn't have any idea of the adventures that awaited him.

* * *

**Okay cut! Alright everyone how'd I do? This is my first DBZ story so I would appreciate some feedback.**

**And sorry about not having Aika's character developed a little more than I have, but I will in the upcoming chapters. I'm just too tired at the moment. Just picture Chi-Chi as a kid and have her wearing Goten's outfit and you have what she looks like.**

**Once again I hope you all like it and please review.**


	2. Gohan's first day

**Okay everyone chapter two is here.**

**To the reviews that ask whether or not Gohan is going to be anxious, jittery and/or a wimpy nerd, no he won't be like that. He will still have his smarts but he won't let everyone push him around.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gohan's first day.**

As Gohan flew he had time to think of the day ahead of him, _'I wonder how I'm going to hide my true strength. Maybe if I try not to hit anything? Easy enough, but gym is going to be the issue. I just hope I can keep my cool; I definitely don't want my other half going out of control…especially if I'm challenged to anything.' _

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and saw that he was on the outskirts of Satan city. He sighed at his laps and landed on a disserted sidewalk.

He walked for several minutes before he checked his watch. His eyes widened when he saw that he only had ten minutes to get to school. _'Damn,' _he thought. _'I'll never make it at this rate and mom will kill me for being late on the first day!'_

He stopped and looked around. A small smirk became visible on his face when he saw that there was no one on the street he was on. "Well, I guess since no one's here I can go…Turbo Speed!" he said and began running at a speed that was almost a blur.

He passed several streets before he heard gun shots ring through the air with his Saiyan hearing. He backtracked to view the scene.

It looked like a bank robbery was happening. He looked around and saw the Satan city police were pinned behind their cars, while three out of the four visible men fired a hail of bullets at them. The other was loading the money filled bags into the truck.

Gohan sighed as he looked on the scene, _'guess no matter what happens there's always going to be criminals to deal with somewhere.' _He thought. _'Might as well give them a hand.' _He looked down on himself and took in his outfit. _'These cloths will just give me away if I fight in them.' _He thought before an idea popped into his head, _'that's it!'_

With everyone's eyes concentrated on the scene in front of them, Gohan used the Instant Transmition technique (1) to appear on the nearest roof top. He dropped his back pack on the roof and focused his Ki around him. His cloths immediately changed from the white long sleeve, black vest and red pants to an orange gi. (Imagine Goku's, but without the under shirt.) It was a simple move that piccolo had taught him when he was still getting over his father's death. Quite handy in the right situation, but not really much for practical use in battle.

'_Now, to finish the look.' _He thought. His Ki spiked to a high at his command and his appearance changed drastically. In place of the dark, spiky haired boy now stood a golden haired blonde. The points of his hair had spiked even more than they were before, and his eyes were now teal and held a look of utmost seriousness. He had gone into his Super Saiyan form.

He looked back down to see one of the men who had been firing on the police pull out a grenade.

Down below the man with the grenade pulled the pin and tossed it towards the police screaming, "Eat this coppers!"

Before the explosive could reach it targets a blur appeared in its path and batted it into the sky, where it exploded harmlessly. The crooks stopped to look at what happened as their partner stared, dumbfounded.

"W-What th-" before the crook could finish his sentence he was cut off by a powerful blow to the gut and sent crashing into the side of a police car.

The other criminals, the police and even the bystanders could only stare in shock when they looked back to where the crook had been to see a young man with golden hair and teal eyes glaring dangerously at the bank robbers. The strange thing about him was that he seemed to be…glowing?

It was at this point that the city's normal hero made it onto the scene; her light blue eyes had just locked onto the glowing figure when it vanished from sight.

A second later the other two men who had been firing on the police had been knocked unconscious by a powerful blow to the back of the head. The mysterious hero vanished again only to appear in the bed of the truck, right behind the crook on it. As said crook spotted Gohan he fired his gun, expecting to get an easy kill. But to everyone's immense surprise the golden haired boy simply held out his hand and caught each bullet as they approached. When the gun began to click signaling it was empty, he slowly opened his hand, letting each bullet fall individually. Each one rang out in a metallic echo as they hit the bed of the truck.

The man stared in fear at the boy before him, but before he could turn to run he saw the boy disappear and his world went dark.

Gohan had appeared behind the scared crook and sent a low powered (well to him anyway) palm strike to the back if the crook's head.

As the crook landed in a heap at his feet Gohan heard the sound of tires squealing on asphalt. The get-away driver had obviously decided to cut his losses, which in this case were his partners, and had taken off down the street. _'No you don't!' _Gohan thought raising his arm up, his open palm facing the speeding vehicle and with a small grunt sent a blast of air **(A/N: I really don't know what else to call that move)** surging towards the truck. When it impacted, the truck flipped and skid into an electricity pole.

Everyone watching was beyond shocked. Never had anyone of them seen such a display of ruthlessness and overpowering skill before. Gohan, looking back at the crowd, caught the eyes of the of the city's usual hero and couldn't help but take a good look at her. She had raven black hair kept in pigtails, clear but yet bright blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of black spandex shorts that reached her lower thigh, a white baggy T-shirt, fingerless biker gloves, and green and black combat boots. And she was staring at him with her mouth gaping. _'Just who is this guy?' _The girl asked herself. _'How did he get such skill? He couldn't be….' _Her thoughts were cut off when he vanished again.

Snapping out of her surprised state the girl quickly looked around for any signs of the mysterious hero. When she found none she huffed and began walking away, "damn! How could he have gotten away that fast?" she asked herself. She didn't bother helping the police since they were now taking the robbers into custody. But before she made her way off to school she had one thought that brought a small blush to her face, _'why was he staring at me?' _

Meanwhile, Gohan was standing on the top of the roof he had left his stuff on, already changed back to normal, and was watching the police take the crooks away. As he watched his eyes strayed to the girl who was now walking away, a peeved look in her face. _'What's her problem?' _he thought. He checked her Ki signature and a brow rose in slight surprise. _'Well, she defiantly is strong, still nothing compared to Tien, Yamcha, Krillin or the others, but stronger than most when compared to normal humans...pretty too…wait what?...why am I think like that?...stupid Saiyan brain!' _Gohan checked his watch with a twitching eye brow, and his eyes widened when he saw he only had a minute to get to school.

'_Oh man! I can't make it even if I use my speed!' _he thought alarmed. He sighed as he decided to take a small risk, _'I guess there's no other choice.' _He thought a little dejectedly. He raised his hand so that his index and middle fingers rested in his temple, and concentrated in the school. Finding it he prepared himself to make the jump, but before he did he thought, _'why was I staring at her?'_

Sighing, Gohan shook his head and vanished from sight.

* * *

Five minutes later Gohan was walking down a hall way of Orange Star High with his time table in hand and looking for his classroom. Luckily no one had been around to ask why he suddenly appeared on the roof of the building, and he had quickly made his way to the main office to collect the things he would need for his classes. The bell had already sounded by the time he made it to the office but it was understandable since he was a new student.

But at the moment he was looking for his classroom.

'_208, 209, here it is room 210!_ He thought, he walked up to it and knocked on the closed door.

Inside the class room the daughter of Hercule Satan was listening to her friends as they argued about the new hero in town.

"I bet he's nothing, Mr. Satan could crush him without even lifting a finger." A muscle bound boy by the name of Sharpner said.

"Well, I heard he was cute." The girl's best friend, Erasa, said. Apparently she didn't pay Sharpener's comment any attention.

"What do you think Videl? You saw him, didn't you?" Erasa asked, now talking to the raven haired girl beside her with a smirk on her face.

The now named Videl furiously shook her head. "What? Why would you think that? You know I don't like boys in that way, they only want one thing from the daughter of the man who saved the world." She commented, but turned her heard away from Erasa to hide her slightly red cheeks. "Besides, even if I did, why would I date another crime fighter?" she asked.

Erasa was about to reply, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The whole class became silent as they watched the door as the teacher opened it. They couldn't see who it was, but they all looked at the smiling teacher as he turned to address the class.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. Today we have the honor of having a new student. He achieved perfect scores on all his entrance exams. I believe that several of you." He sent a pointed look at many of the students. "Should learn to follow his example."

Several comments of the new kid being a nerd, and a geek ran through the room from several of the jocks, but Gohan didn't care as he nodded his head to the teacher through the door.

"That's your cue, my boy." The teacher said gesturing to the door.

The class turned to the door, curious to see the new kid. As the young demi-Saiyan passed through the door he heard several of the jocks snicker at him, and many of the girls said something along the lines of, "cute."

Gohan blushed a little when he heard some of the comments from the female portion of the class.

"Well, tell us about yourself son." The teacher told him.

"Hi." Gohan said. "My name is Son Gohan. I like to study, eat and play with my little brother and sister." He finished with a small smile directed towards the class.

"Well then why don't you go find a seat wherever you'd like. I'll be back shortly." The teacher suggested walking out of the room. Gohan nodded to him and looked around the room, unsure of where to sit. He stayed that way for a moment before a girl near the back outside row stood up and called out to him.

"Hey, cutie, there's an empty spot right here." She cheerfully said pointing to the seat next to her.

"Oh, thank you." Gohan said, beginning to walk up the stairs, towards Erasa.

As Gohan walked up the stairs Videl stared at him intently. There was something off about the boy to her, and she was determined to figure out what it was.

As Gohan took his new seat he smiled gratefully at the short haired blonde next to him and she smiled back as her light blue eyes focused on him. "Hi, I'm Erasa with an E. and these are my friends Videl and Sharpner," she said gesturing to the two to her immediate left and above him. Gohan's face became surprised as he turned his attention to the girl sitting next to Erasa and saw her staring intently at him, _'Whoa, she's the same girl from the crime scene. I wonder what she's doing here…I'll have to be careful so she doesn't recognize me.' _Gohan thought.

The guy though was slouching back in his seat; his arms behind his head of shoulder length blonde hair, not really paying attention to anything particular.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Gohan said honestly. He was really hoping Videl didn't recognize him as the one who beet the bank robbers.

Erasa turned to Gohan with a bubbling excitement he had only saw when his siblings had their birthday party. "You'll never guess who Videl's father is?" She stated more than asked.

"Erasa!" Videl hissed, trying to silence her friend, but she failed miserably as Gohan was already curious.

"Who?" Gohan asked, his eyes flickering between the two girls.

"Mr. Satan." Erasa answered with a smirk.

"You mean…"

"Hercule Satan." Sharpener butted in with a smirk. "The man who defeated Cell!"

'_Oh, great here we go.'_ Videl thought rolling her eyes. _'Another one who'll most likely ask me out just to meet my father.' _

She was however surprised when Gohan snorted and asked, "And I'm supposed to care why?"

Before any of the shocked friends could respond he continued, "It doesn't matter to me who a person knows or is related to. To me, all that matters is who they are themselves." He said. "I am, however, sorry if I offended you in anyway Videl." He said with an apologetic look.

Videl could only stare at him wide eyed. She was deeply impressed with him; most boys would immediately start bowing to her and beg her for a date once they learned who her father was. Gohan, however, was nothing like that. Instead he had showed that he did not care for the status of one individual or their relatives, simply that he would judge based on what the person was really like.

'_He speaks like he knows from experience.' _She thought, snapping out of her shock and sending Gohan a nod, "It's alright." She said. "It's actually nice to see someone who doesn't treat me any differently because of my father."

Gohan smiled to her with a nod of his own. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by Erasa.

"Oh, yeah. Gohan did you hear about the Gold Fighter?" she asked.

Upon hearing the name Gohan's brow quirked, in question. "Gold Fighter?" he asked.

Erasa nodded, "he's the new super hero that showed up today. No one knows who he is, but they say that he's a teenage boy, has super powers, and has golden hair." She exclaimed.

Gohan would have shook his head and palmed his face if it wouldn't have drawn too much attention. But either way he sighed and turned back to the front as the teacher walked back in and began the lesson.

Videl found herself switching her attention between the lesson and the mystery that was Son Gohan. There was something about him that she couldn't place. She knew she had seen him somewhere before but couldn't manage to remember where. Those added to the fact that Gohan didn't seem to be like every other male in the school, had her attention, and she was determined to figure this mystery out.

'_Maybe he's just got one of those familiar faces.' _She thought sending him a curious look. _'But either way, something doesn't sit well with me about you Son Gohan, and I will figure it out.'_

'_Man it's only been an hour at most, and they're already starting to make a legend out of me.' _Gohan thought.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Videl sending him curious looks every now and then.

He groaned inwardly when she sent him a small glare, _'this can't be good.'_

* * *

**1.) Honestly people its such a useful technique. I can't understand why Goku didn't at least teach Gohan the basics of it when they were training in the time chamber. **

* * *

**Cut! Kay everyone here's the second chapter. I've been up all night trying to get it right and I've had to rewrite the ending several dozen times. So if it seems a little rushed blame the need for sleep.**

**Hope you all liked it and please review.**


	3. The first day concludes

**Hey everyone! Shadow12 here with a new chapter for ya!**

**Thank you all for the positive reviews. Unfortunately though, I will no longer be able to update everyday like I did before. The only reason I did with the first two chapters was that I had a large chunk of free time.**

**Videl won't be as nosy as she is in cannon, but she'll still try to figure out Gohan's and the Gold fighter's secrets. And she also won't be as arrogant either. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A surprise teacher, a surprise for the class and the first day concludes.**

As the day dragged on, Gohan couldn't help but think that things were so far going great. The only thing he could find that wasn't a good thing was that talk of the Gold Fighter was still a big topic of the gossip loop, especially among the girls.

He had tuned the lesson out several minutes after seeing that it was something that he already knew, _'Advanced Algebra my ass!' _he thought. _'I learned all this when I was eight! Hell even Goten and Aika know all this!'_

Instead he was discreetly observing those around him. Erasa and Sharpner, he noticed, weren't much for studying. Erasa was applying nail polish under the desk. Sharpner wasn't doing anything other than sitting in the same position he had been at the beginning of class with his eyes closed, so Gohan assumed he was asleep. Videl, though, seemed focused on the lesson and was scribbling the notes needed.

Little did Gohan know that while Videl was writing notes, she was focused on something else entirely. She couldn't get her mind off the Gold Fighter. Her mind kept on drifting to his golden, glowing, gravity defying hair; those sharp teal eyes on his well defined face; his light, almost glowing, skin, and _very _well built muscles. Videl's face turned a pale shade of pink as she thought about him.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts when she found herself wondering what it would be like to feel the muscles of his arms. _'Whoa there girl! You're getting way ahead of yourself.' _She thought. _'I only want to find out who he is.'_

She sent an inquisitive glance at Gohan to see him sitting in his seat looking bored. _'Why is it that something seems off about you Gohan? And why do I keep thinking I've seen you someplace before?'_

* * *

Finally; after several grueling hours of class time, it was time for lunch. Gohan, since it was his first day, had no idea where to sit. He had started to make his way over to an empty part of the courtyard many students were sitting around eating in, when someone called out to him. "Hey Gohan, over here!" he heard Erasa call.

As Gohan approached he saw that Videl and Sharpner were also there eating under the shade of a cherry tree. "Hey sit with us Gohan," she offered kindly.

"Thanks that would be great." Gohan said, nodding to her as he sat beside Sharpner. The blonde eyed Gohan with a critical eye before he spoke, "Come on Erasa, why let Nerd Boy sit with us?"

Gohan didn't like how Sharpner had labeled him, but let it slide since he could tell he held no real spite in his voice. Erasa, however, spoke up in his defense. "Geez, Sharpie. Cut him some slack will you? He hasn't done anything to you. Right Videl?"

Videl, already having a small amount of respect for Gohan, nodded to her friend. "Erasa's right, don't be such a jerk."

Sharpner just shrugged and pulled out a protein shake and an energy bar, while Videl and Erasa pulled out a sandwich. All three looked over to Gohan who seemed to be digging in his school bag for something.

"Where's your food Gohan?" Videl asked.

Just as she asked this the demi-Saiyan extracted his arm from his bag. "Right here," he answered showing them a small green capsule.

The three friends stared in awe of the small device, until Videl found her voice. "A f-food c-capsule?" she stuttered.

Gohan nodded.

"B-But how? Their not supposed to be on the market for another few months."

Gohan smirked, "true." Was all he said before he clicked the top and released the contents in a small burst of smoke. When the smoke cleared it showed a banquet fit for ten people.

Struck with a new sense of awed shock, the three friends watched as Gohan started to eat his way through the small mountain of food.

"G-Gohan?" Erasa stuttered after a minute. "How do you eat so much?"

Gohan looked up with a mouth full of pasta noodles. He looked around at the others and quickly sucked the rest down his throat so he could answer.

"Don't ever do that again, Nerd Boy." Sharpner said with a shiver.

Gohan ignored him in favor of answering Erasa, "A mix of genetics and a fast metabolism." He answered with amused smile.

The others sweat dropped as Gohan went back to his meal.

Five minutes later he leaned back with an arm supporting him and the other rubbing his stomach fondly. He looked over to the others to see them staring at him with stunned and slightly scared looks.

"What?"

"You actually ate all that on your own?" Videl asked in disbelief.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. My mom's cooking is the best," he admitted with a smile.

"So Gohan?" Erasa started, pulling herself together after a brief silence.

"Hmm?" He signaled he was listening.

"Did you just move into town? Maybe we could study at your place sometime?"

"Actually, I don't live in the city," Gohan answered honestly.

"Oh that's cool, where do you commute from?" she asked curiously

Without giving it much thought Gohan replied, "The 439 mountain area."

All activity stopped with the group, and for the second time in that lunch period everyone stared at Gohan in shock. "What?" Erasa shrieked, a little too loudly. "But that's like 500 miles away. How in the world do you get here? It's like a five hour car drive!"

Gohan realized his mistake to late, he hadn't thought of the distance to his home and he forgot that it normally took several hours to get from there to the city. "Um, well." He said trying to desperately come up with a believable excuse. "I fly; it's a lot faster that way." He admitted and almost slapped himself. _'You fly?'_ he berated himself._ 'You couldn't have come up with a better excuse then that?'_

Erasa seemed to accept it but she pouted, "No fair." She complained. "You have your license too. Sharpner and Videl have theirs too. But my parents say that I'm too young."

Just as Videl was about to ask something, the bell rang, sparing Gohan from answering any more questions as the group walked off to the last class of the day: Gym.

* * *

Gohan sighed as he walked out of the locker room, dressed in a lose fitting long sleeved shirt, and grey sweat pants to cover his muscular frame. He had refused to change in the locker room. There would be too many questions if anyone saw how many scars he had scattered across his body, not to mention if they spotted his tail. So instead he had opted to change in the connected bathroom.

Walking into the large gymnasium Gohan saw Erasa and Videl talking to some of the other girls in the class. Sharpner on the other hand was goofing off with some of his sports buddies. Deciding against going to either group Gohan decided to wait until their teacher arrived. Luckily he didn't have to wait long.

"Alright you lot!" said a familiar voice behind everyone. Gohan's eyes widened when he recognized it, _'no way.'_

Everyone turned around to see, the teacher, and sure enough to Gohan's surprise he saw someone he had known his entire life. Krillin, his father's childhood friend, was standing there arms crossed and smirking at the class.

"Today we're going to be-" the former monk started to say, but was interrupted.

"Krillin?" Gohan asked a surprised look on his face.

Grinning the short man turned to see his best friend's son. "Hey Gohan. Good to see you, what's it been? Three? four months? " he asked in a joking tone, a smile on his face.

Gohan smiled back, and nodded. "Give or take a couple weeks." He said. "But what are you doing here? Eighteen making you get a job?" he asked his expression morphing into a smirk.

Krillin's head slumped and he chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah. She wants to move out of Roshi's and Marron's going into elementary school next year." He said.

Gohan let out a laugh. That was exactly what he expected the former android to do.

"But what about you?" Krillin asked. "I know Chi-Chi makes you study everyday, so why are you here? You're probably smarter than everyone here."

Gohan nodded with a depressed look, "yeah well, mom says I can't get a good job unless I graduate…so here I am." He said with no small amount of fake enthusiasm at the end. "Today's my first day."

"Well that's good, at least you-" "HEY!" a voice broke them out of their conversation.

They froze and slowly turned around to see the class staring at them in amazement. But by the sour look on her face they could tell it was Videl who had spoken. "How do you know him?" She demanded, looking Gohan straight in the eye.

"Who's this?" Krillin asked, leaning up to ask Gohan.

"Videl. Mr. Satan's daughter."

"Really?" Krillin asked. Upon receiving a nod the former monk burst out laughing. Gohan just chuckled a bit, before he noticed that Videl was getting angrier by the second, and he decided to get Krillin to start the lesson and the attention off of him.

"S-So Krillin, what's the lesson today?" he asked.

"Huh?" the monk asked, before his face lit up in realization, "oh yeah, right." He said straightening up. "Alright listen up you lot! Today we're going to be sparing." He announced, "now does anyone have any experience in martial arts?"

Videl, Sharpner and several of the jocks raised their hands. After a few seconds of hesitation and a reassuring look from Krillin, Gohan did as well. Once again for the second time in several minutes the class was baffled. The Nerd had a history in martial arts? Who would have guessed?

Sharpner snorted in disbelief, "Yeah! Right! How can you be a fighter? You're just a nerd!" he said mockingly.

Now Gohan could stand a lot of things. He could stand being called a nerd, he could stand being called a loser. But there were several things that Gohan couldn't take, and one of those was a direct insult to his fighting. His other side, the side that was his Saiyan blood wouldn't take such a blow to his pride, "Care to test that theory, Sharpner?" he asked coldly.

Krillin looked over to Gohan to see that he was glaring at Sharpner with a look that only a Saiyan could make, he gulped. _'Uh-oh. His other side is responding to the insults. If this continues things are liable to get messy.'_ He thought. _'Damn it! I wish Bulma, Chi-Chi , Aika or Marron were here. There the only ones that can calm him down when he gets like this.'_

Sharpner, oblivious to the thoughts of his teacher, looked unaffected by the glare and responded with an arrogant smirk. "Fine with me! This'll be a walk in the park."

Krillin sighed and nodded, any insecurities about the impending fight hidden, "Very well then, it looks like we have our first volunteers." He announced, and allowed the two to enter the ring in the middle of the room.

It was of basic size, made out of concrete, much like those used in the _World Martial Arts _tournaments or the one used in the _Cell Games_.

Videl walked over to Krillin with a look of concern on her face, "You're going to let them fight? Gohan won't stand a chance!" she said, her concern seeping into her voice.

Krillin sighed again, and turned to address the class. "Everyone listen up!" he shouted as Sharpner and Gohan glared at each other in the ring. "I have entered three _World Martial Arts _tournaments and even though I have never won, I have made it to the semi-finals each time, and I am the best friends of two of the three winners and, though he doesn't know I know it was him, the student of the third. However, even though I am strong, Gohan here could destroy me without breaking a sweat. Especially when he gets that look in his eyes." Krillin said. "He is a way better fighter than anyone of you will ever be. That's why he is fighting." the last part was directed mostly at Videl.

The class just stood there staring at the dark haired fighter in a new light. If what their teacher was saying was true than Gohan was the strongest in the class, stronger than even the daughter and one of the top students of Hercule Satan, both of whom were in the class. If it was true, than they knew never to mess with the so-called nerd again.

With his piece said Krillin turned and waited for the match to begin.

"I don't care what the teacher has to say about you or your fighting nerd boy. I'll still crush you!" Sharpner growled, dropping into a clumsy boxing stance, one that made Gohan and Krillin snigger.

"Hey Krillin. Do you mind if a change into something else?" The demi-Saiyan asked. "I'm not used to fighting in these." He gestured to his gym cloths.

"Go ahead Gohan, it's not like this will take long anyways." Krillin said as Gohan ran into the changing room. He returned a few minutes later in his personal gi. It was similar to the one he wore that morning to fight the bank robbers, except that it was dark blue and had a red sash tied to his waist. The front was open a great deal, meaning that the majority of his chest was on show, as were his arms due to the short sleeves.

Gohan jumped back into the ring, oblivious to all the stares he was getting from the class.

The guys were slightly scared to think that the nerd they had been insulting all day was built like a tank. The girls however, were looking at him with a mixture of awe and lust, to them Gohan's body was perfect.

'_Oh my Kami! I think I'm in love!' _Erasa thought as her eyes traced Gohan's arms.

But there was one girl in particular who was mesmerized by the sight.

'_My Kami...I-I-I-I can't even think straight in my mind…Gohan's amazing…the teacher said he got perfect scores, so he's got to be a genius…he's built like no one I've ever seen…wait there was one other person built like this…but who?' _she thought. Her eyes widened when she realized who else was built like that. _'The Gold Fighter!...but Gohan can't be!...but who else is built like that?' _Videl thought as she continued to stare at him, now in suspicion instead of awe.

Krillin jumped into the ring and began to circle Gohan, inspecting his gi.

"Hmmm…interesting Gohan. I take it its designed from the style of mine and your fathers?" he asked

Gohan nodded, "yeah, but I added some of my own features to it. So that it would be personal to me, you know?"

Krillin continued to inspect it as he nodded, "Light, and maneuverable. Good choice." He complimented. "It fits your style." Finishing his inspection Krillin jumped out of the ring and began the fight.

Sharpner immediately dropped back into his stance, but Gohan stood still, his arms crossed in a fashion Vegeta would be proud of.

"Come on. You say you're a fighter, but where's you stance?" Sharpner taunted.

Gohan smirked, "don't need one. You'll never be able to lay a finger on me." Gohan said in a confident tone, causing Krillin to look concerned.

Infuriated, Sharpner darted forward and threw a fist aimed directly at Gohan's face. He expected it to land, but Gohan simply tilted his head to the side at the last second. The fist flew past his face harmlessly.

Further infuriated, Sharpner sent a quick succession of punches and kicks, Gohan hardly moved from his original spot, he only moved his head, ducked and occasionally jumped to dodge a low kick. This went on for a minute longer as Sharpner unloaded everything he had into trying to hit the young half Saiyan, until Gohan became bored and decided to end things. He ducked a wild punch, he dropped to the ground, swiped Sharpner's feet out from under him, and quickly kicked him in the side, sending him flying out of the ring.

Gohan rose to his feet, his arms crossed and a look of boredom on his face. "Who's next?"

Videl sensing the challenge in his voice, and seeing the opportunity to find out more about him, walked into the ring. "You got lucky with Sharpner," she stated. "But I'm a lot stronger than him."

Gohan's brow rose, "you think a fight is won by strength alone?" He asked.

Videl nodded.

Gohan smirked and looked over to Krillin who nodded, and addressed the class. "Okay everyone. Time for one of the first lessons in martial arts, before I give you some drills to work on. Videl and Gohan will be fighting to teach you all this lesson. How many of you think Videl will win?" he asked. Everyone raised their hands, causing him to sweat drop. "Okay then. How many of you think Gohan will win?"

No one raised their hands, causing Krillin to look over at Gohan to see him smirking, his Saiyan side was surfacing again. Krillin gulped, _'oh boy. Next time I should bring Marron with me, just to keep him calm.' _He thought in concern.

'_Well if they think I'm weak then this'll throw them for a loop.' _Gohan thought his smirk widening.

"So be it." Krillin said, his tone reflecting that he was disappointed in with the class. "You may fight."

Videl charged at Gohan and, feeling confident in her abilities, threw a punch aimed for his face, Gohan moved to the side and stepped around her, Videl found herself facing an empty part of the ring.

'_Where'd he go?' _she asked herself looking to the sides and seeing nothing.

Her breath caught in her throat when she heard a low threatening voice in her ear, "Behind you."

She spun around to see Gohan standing there in his original position with a smirk on his face. Videl's eyes narrowed in anger and she charged him again, throwing wild punches trying to hit him. Gohan easily dodged each one with that smirk still on his face. He slowly walked back to the edge of the ring as he dodged Videl's fists. When he felt his heels hit the edge of the ring Gohan flipped over her and landed behind her, he crossed his arms as he turned around to watch her teeter on the edge.

The amount of momentum she had put in her last punch had caused Videl to become unbalanced, and right now Videl was desperately trying to keep her footing to stay in the ring. Gohan shook his head and lifted his foot, placed it on her back and gave her a small push, sending her out of the ring.

There was a silence as the whole class looked on in fear at Videl lying on the floor outside the ring. Gohan just stood in the same spot he ended the fight in, a smirk on his face. Krillin walked to the end of the ring to address the class.

"Does anyone know why Gohan won?" he asked. The class was silent before someone in the crowd shouted. "He got lucky! There's no way he could have one! Videl is the strongest in the school!"

Krillin was about to respond before a voice behind him spoke up, "no. He didn't get lucky. I had no chance from the start." She said climbing into a sitting position, clearly exhausted. "Still I wish I had won." She muttered.

The class was stunned. Here was Videl Satan, the daughter of the worlds savor, admitting that she had no chance in a fight. Did they miss something?

Krillin nodded to her. "That's right, Videl. Did you get the point that we were trying to teach?" he asked.

Videl nodded, "I think I did." She said. "You were trying to teach that strength isn't everything in a fight, and that if you're not fast enough you won't be able to hit your opponent. Right?" she asked, looking over at Gohan for conformation.

The demi-Saiyan stared at her for a moment before his face broke out into an amused smile. "yeah." He said walking over to the edge of the ring.

Krillin stared at Videl in astonishment, Gohan going from a glaring smirking Saiyan to a smiling human only happened when one of the ones who were able to calm him were in the room. '_How did that happen? The only ones I've seen calm him that fast are Marron and Aika!' _he thought before his face turned into a small devious grin, _'Gohan has a crush!' _he shouted in his mind.

He watched as Gohan went up to the still sitting Videl and offered her his hand. Taking the offered hand carefully Videl was lifted to her feet. "You don't like losing do you?" Gohan asked, his smile reflecting his amusement. His smile caused Videl to blush and look down and meekly shake her head.

Gohan chuckled and jumped back into the ring, allowing Videl to turn her attention back to Krillin when he cleared his throat.

"Okay everyone, you may not have gotten the lesson idea like Videl did, but it is a pretty simple context. Basically, what good is all your strength if you can't lay a hand on your opponent? It's something that a good friend of both Gohan and I almost lost his life to. He was given a second chance thankfully, but those are very strong words that I want you all to think about over the next few days." Krillin announced as the bell for the end of the day went off.

"That's all. You can go." Krillin dismissed them.

* * *

Gohan sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he stood in front of his locker, gathering what he needed before heading home, his mind kept replying what had happened, _'What was that about? Why did I have to get all worked up? Just because of a few taunts and insults.'_ He shook his head as he closed the locker door.

He was about to start heading for the courtyard when a voice called out to him. "Hey Gohan." He turned to see Erasa, Videl and Sharpner approaching him.

"Oh, hey guys what's up?" he looked over and saw that Videl had gone back to staring at him curiously, trying to study him like he was a book. They stood there for awhile before Erasa nudged Sharpner in the ribs. He looked at her in slight annoyance before he turned back to Gohan. "Hey Nerd Boy…look I'm sorry for before. I insulted your fighting abilities before I knew what you could do."

"It's alright Sharpner. Besides I think you learned your lesson." Gohan replied with a shrug.

Sharpner chuckled, "yeah that's for sure." He said rubbing his side, "man do you pack a punch."

"Yeah. It's a result of my training." Gohan said rubbing the back of his neck, in the Son family manner.

Videl's stare became fierce, she could believe that his strength was a result of training. But there was still something missing from the puzzle that had become her class mate.

'_I know your hiding something Gohan. And I will find it' _she thought.

'_Why do I even care?' _her more pessimistic side asked.

'_Because he's hiding something from you!'_

'_Ever hear of something called privacy?'_

'_No, you have to find out his secrets, you want to know more about him.'_

'_Why?'_

Before she could continue her train of thought she heard a noise that was getting louder… "Videl…Videl?...VIDEL!"

She snapped out of her thoughts to see she was already outside with the others, who were looking at her with looks of concern. "Videl are you okay? You seemed out of it for awhile." Erasa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Just thinking."

There was a brief pause, before it was broken by the ringing of a phone.

The three friends looked over to the grinning sheepishly Gohan as he pulled his phone out, "sorry guys." He said as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Gohan. Its mom. Listen Goten and Aika are over at Bulma's, could you pick them up for me? You can stay for a while, just be home by dark." Chi-Chi's voice came from the other end.

"Sure mom, I needed to talk to Bulma anyways. Bye."

"Thank you, and fly carefully."

Gohan chuckled, "Always do." He said hanging up.

He looked over at the others to see them staring at him expectantly. "Sorry guys, but I've gotta go. Mom wants me to pick up my brother and sister from a friends place in West City."

The others nodded in understanding and watched as he walked off.

Erasa sighed and pouted, "Oh, I wanted to see if he could give me a ride home." She complained.

"I've got room in my car Erasa." Sharpner offered.

Videl wasn't paying attention to her friends at the moment, instead her attention was on Gohan's retreating back. _'O__dd, he says he lives far away and that his siblings are at a friend's in West City. So why's he walking?' _she thought, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I better get going guys." She said turning back to the two blondes.

"But why?" Erasa asked.

"I've got…stuff to do at home." Videl lied and took off in the same direction as Gohan once she thought he was at a far enough distance not to notice her, but still close enough that she could see him.

"Yeah see ya." Erasa and Sharpner said as they watched their friend walk off at a hurried pace.

'_**Back with Gohan'**_

After walking a few blocks Gohan started to notice a Ki signature following him. He checked it and to his surprise he found that it was Videl. Figuring it might be coincidence he turned a corner to find that she still followed him.

He shook his head, _'man she sure is nosy when she wants to be. I really should have just fought in my normal gym cloths. Changing into my gi most likely allowed her to see the connection between me and the Gold Fighter.' _He thought rounding a corner.

'_**With Videl'**_

'_Where are you going?'_ Videl thought watching as Gohan rounded yet another corner. She 'stealthily' followed keeping her back to the wall. As Videl looked around the corner she was surprised to find nothing. She looked around everywhere for any sign of him but found nothing. "Wha-wha…w-where'd he go?"

High above her, Gohan was standing the roof top observing as she tried to find him. He chuckled quietly to himself. _'She's persistent, I'll give her that…She's cute when she's like that.' _He thought before his eyes widened, _'wait what?...STUPID SAIYAN BRAIN!' _he shouted in his mind.

Making sure Videl had left the area Gohan took to the sky. As he flew he began talking to himself, "I've got to get everyone's mind off of the Gold Fighter and onto something else." He said. "Hopefully Bulma can help me. If not, there's always the technique Tien taught me to draw suspicion away."

With his plan set Gohan headed off towards west city. The only problem now would be to convince his mother to let him enact that plan.

* * *

**Cut! Okay everyone sorry for the slight delay but I've been sick a lot recently and haven't found the energy to type. Unfortunately along with that lack of energy came the lack of ideas. I do hope you like it.**

**And if the gym scene looks familiar it's because I used a similar idea as ****GeetUpSausage****, because that scene was sort of inspired by his.**

**Can anyone guess what technique he learned from Tien?**

** Any ways I hope you all like it and please review.**


	4. The hero reappears

**Hey everyone! New Chapter here for ya!**

**And thank you all for the reviews, I'm happy that this story is turning out so well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. They are all the property of ****Akira Toriyama. The only thing I own is this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The hero reappears.**

When Gohan landed in front of Capsule Corp. he was immediately put on the defense. There was a stillness in the air that told him something was wrong. He expanded his senses around himself and smirked when he felt two signatures in the bushes to his left and right and a third in the tree by the front door of the main dome.

"Hey guys." He said beginning to walk ignoring the disappointed groans that came from the bushes and tree.

There was a brief rustling of leaves as Goten, Aika and Trunks came from their respective hiding places, looks of disappointment on their faces.

"How'd you know it was us?" Aika asked as the three caught up to him, her disappointment clear in her voice.

"I can sense Ki." Gohan replied, grinning at the little Saiyans. "Don't worry, I'll teach you guys. You too Trunks."

All three kids jumped and gave each other high fives, before Goten and Trunks climbed up to sit on his shoulders and Aika climbed onto his head. They rode like that all the way to where Gohan sensed Bulma to be.

Walking into the lab, Gohan noticed that Bulma was already waiting for them. A kind smile on her face as she saw the three kids sitting on his head and shoulders messing with his already messy hair.

Gohan sat and explained his situation with the Gold Fighter to Bulma while the kids sat quietly on the couch beside him listening with interest.

After the explanation Bulma sighed and lit a cigarette as she went over Gohan's situation. "So basically, you need something that will prevent anyone from recognizing you, right?" she asked after exhaling a small amount of smoke.

Gohan waved his hand in front of his nose to clear the smoke out of his face; he really wished Bulma hadn't gotten into that habit. "Yeah, I just don't want anyone from school to recognize me in my super Saiyan form." He said. "You think you could help?"

"Well, you could always not fight criminals." She suggested, but upon seeing Gohan's blank stare she sighed in exasperation, "oh alright. I guess playing Super hero is too much in your blood. So I guess I can make you a disguise."

Gohan nodded to her, a small smile on his face. "Thank you Bulma, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it kiddo." Bulma waved off his thanks. "Stop by tomorrow morning and we'll see if you like what I can put together for ya. Hopefully my sense of fashion isn't too much out of date." She said.

Gohan nodded to her just as his stomach let out a loud roar and was mirrored by the three kids' a second later.

"Yeah I guess I should get the squirts home so we can get something to eat." Gohan said sweat dropping as he allowed Aika and Goten to climb on to his shoulders again.

"Alright then, we'll see you guys later than." Bulma said.

With that Gohan and the other two made their way out of the building before taking off and heading home.

'_**The next morning'**_

Gohan woke with a pair of waits continuously bouncing on his stomach, followed by fast and incoherent shouting, "…"

"Alright already I'm up." Gohan chuckled, sitting up and stretching.

Satisfied with their answer Goten and Aika made their way downstairs. Gohan showered and thought back on his night. Chi-Chi hadn't exactly been pleased with his idea of fighting crime around the city, but after assuring her a few hundred times that fighting crime wouldn't interfere with his studies, and giving him a few welts on the head with her frying pan, she allowed it as long as he was sure he was careful. Goten and Aika, despite already knowing, were overjoyed that their older brother was going to be a super hero. The hyperactive twins kept going on about being just like him when they got older. All in all it worked out pretty well. _'Guess Mom mellowed out after Dad died,' _he thought sadly.

After showering and getting dressed he made his way to the kitchen and began eating alongside his siblings. Sitting the last of the food filled dishes on the table; Chi-Chi took her seat, "hurry up and eat Gohan. You still need to stop by Bulma's before you go to school."

Gohan finished eating and gathered his school things. He checked his watch and noticed that if he hurried he could make it to Bulma's and then get to school on time.

"Alright guys I need to head out now if I'm going to make it to Bulma's and then get to school on time." He said making his way to the door, but before he stepped out he turned and looked to Goten and Aika, "Oh and as long as you two share, you can use Nimbus."

"Wow really?" Aika asked excitedly; Gohan nodded.

"That's awesome!" Goten shouted. Chi-Chi smiled at her children happily, they were each like Goku was as a child in their own way.

Chuckling Gohan walked out the door and took off for Capsule Corp. at a slightly faster than normal pace.

He arrived within minutes and headed straight for where he sensed her Ki. Arriving in her private lab he saw her working on her computer.

"Hey Bulma." He greeted.

Jumping slightly Bulma turned and smiled at him. "Hey Gohan, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, but I'm here for-" before he could finish Bulma cut him off.

"You're here to see your disguise. Right?" she asked.

Gohan chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "that obvious?" he asked.

Bulma smirked to him and pulled something out of her pocket. She handed it over to him and Gohan saw that it was some kind of watch.

Seeing his face take on a look of confusion Bulma sighed, "That holds your disguise. All you need to do is press the red button and you'll instantly change into it. Give it a try." She suggested.

Gohan took a small step back and slowly pushed the small button. The watch began to admit a low hum before a bright light enveloped his body. When it vanished he looked down on himself, he was surprised, but not exactly in a good way. His outfit consisted of a full body, and not mention, skin tight spandex suit **(A/N: not exactly sure if that's what it's called)**, a green gi shirt, a red cape, and white gloves and boots that resembled those on Saiyan armor. He was pretty sure he was wearing a helmet due to the sudden weight on his head and the darkened vision.

Looking in a mirror on the wall Gohan saw that he was right about the helmet. Seeing how ridiculous he looked he couldn't help but sweat drop, _'I guess I know why Bulma never designed costumes for super heroes.' _He thought.

Bulma seeing him inspect himself in the mirror, finally spoke up, "sooo…what do you think?"

"Um, I don't think that this'll work." Gohan said not wanting to sound ungrateful, at seeing Bulma's confused look he decided to use some logic. "The helmet makes my head a bigger target, and the cape makes something for the crooks to grab onto if they get behind me."

Bulma took a minute to think about that, and saw that he was right. "Hmmm…maybe your right." She said.

"Maybe it would be for the best if I stick to the Gold Fighter after all."Gohan said pushing the button again to change back into his school cloths and handing the watch back to her. "Thanks for trying though." He said.

Bulma shrugged, "okay then, suite yourself."

Gohan checked the clock on the wall and saw that he needed to go, so saying a quick good bye to Bulma he headed off to school.

* * *

Walking into school with time to spare, Gohan made his way to his class and took his seat. He was surprised to see Videl and Erasa where already there. He hadn't figured they be the type to come to school and sit in class early.

"Hi, Gohan!" Erasa stated happily as he took his seat beside her, a small blush on her cheeks as she remembered his little display in gym the day before.

"Good morning Erasa…Videl." He said sending a nod of greeting to each.

Erasa smiled, but Videl continued to stare at him curiously. She still couldn't figure out how he had disappeared yesterday. "Gohan." She nodded to him.

'_Well, I guess that's better than staring at me.'_ Gohan thought.

Gohan spent the rest of the time listening to his classmates as they gathered in the room. Luckily most seemed to have forgotten about his little display in gym, instead they were talking mostly about the Gold Fighter and his mysterious disappearance after he stopped the bank robbers the day before and how he hadn't been seen since. He could hear talk of when he was going to show up again and hear Erasa questioning Videl on the subject. Videl of course just ignored her questions.

When the teacher walked in and began class all talking ceased and Videl could think in peace. _'Gohan is defiantly on my list of suspects for the identity of the Gold Fighter. He has the same build as the guy after all, but could he really be that strong and to be able to vanish before anybody had the chance to ask him any questions?' _

Videl sent the boy in question a glance to see him scribbling notes, but before she could put anymore thought into the matter her wrist phone began beeping. The teacher stopped his lecture as the whole class looked her way. Gohan was curious as to why everyone was watching. He looked to the teacher expecting him to say something because of the rules against phones in school, but the teacher said nothing as Videl answered.

"Go ahead chief."

"Videl, a tour bus full of senior citizens has been taken over by a group of hijackers." The police chief announced before there was the sound off a machine gun going off.

"We could really use your help!"

"Calm down, I'll be right there." With that she ran out the door, shouting a quick, "sorry may I be excused?"

"Well actually…okay…there she goes then." The teacher said before turning back to the class and resuming the lesson, leaving a somewhat confused Gohan.

Leaning closer to Erasa he whispered, "What's wrong with her? She sick?"

"No silly," she giggled. "She's off to fight the hijackers. She's always going off to help the police with the baddies."

"What? Isn't that dangerous?" Gohan asked in shock. But now that he thought about it the first time he saw her was at the bank robbery.

"Don't worry about it Nerd Boy, Videl can take care of herself. She can bench more weights than me. And some say she's as strong as her father now." Sharpner chuckled.

"And yet you both lost to me yesterday." Gohan said with a small glare directed to the boxer. He got up and made his way out the door trying to not look too rushed. "Sorry, but I need to use the rest room." He told the teacher before leaving without a reply.

Sharpner and Erasa could only stare as he made his way out the door, thinking about what he had said.

Gohan quickly made his way to the roof and looked around to make sure he was alone. Once he was sure he was, he concentrated his Ki, "Multi-Form!" he exclaimed.

Almost immediately another Gohan fazed into existence. He took one look at his clone who nodded and headed back down to class and concentrated his Ki around him again. His cloths changed into his orange gi and he powered up to his Super Saiyan form.

After transforming he took a moment to sense out Videl's Ki and took off in her direction.

'_**With Videl'**_

Videl made it to the bus terminal just in time to see the bus full of elderly force its way out of a blockade, a horde of police cars right behind it. She quickly followed after them in her jetcopter.

One of the hijackers, noticing he and his friends were being followed fired his gun out the open window, causing the following police cars to crash. Videl flew over them and quickly made her way to the bus by air.

"Go get em' Videl!" one of the officers shouted.

The petit crime fighter lowered her jetcopter until it was just above the bus. Slowly Videl made her way out of her vehicle and jumped onto the roof of the moving bus. Gohan having just arrived watched as the girl worked with a small amount of awe. _'She's brave. Not too many people would put themselves in danger for others like that.'_

The leader of the hijacking didn't like Videl trying to mess up their getaway plans much. Videl, trying to make her way to the front, was interrupted when bullets began to be shot through the top of the bus from the crooks below, and began running in the opposite direction, the bullets right on her tail. When the gun fire stopped and the leader went to reload, Videl swung herself through one of the windows smashing through it with her feet and used her momentum to send the leader flying to the front with a kick to the face.

The leader landed on the partner that wasn't driving and Videl pounced on them, not giving ether the chance to start firing their guns again. All the while the elderly people she was trying to save watched in excitement as she whipped the crooks.

Gohan continued to watch from a distance. As long as she didn't need his help, he wouldn't interfere.

Sometime during the fight a misplaced kick hit the drivers face and sent him to lala land with the other two. After finishing up with the crooks Videl turned to the cheering senior citizens behind her.

"How about a picture dear?" one of the elderly ladies asked.

Videl took a pose, but before the picture could be snapped an old man spoke up, "hey who's driving the bus!"

Videl turned and saw that the bus was heading straight for a cliff. The bus was already too close for her to do anything and it careened off the cliff as everyone began screaming. Videl covered her head expecting to meet her end, _'so this is how it ends?' _But when there was no crash, no pain, she looked around to see that the bus was no longer falling; instead it was floating in midair. She rushed to the window and looked down to find the source that kept them from death. Smiling up at her was the Gold Fighter.

Gohan happy that he was able to catch the bus on time slowly lifted the bus back to higher ground. He sat the bus back on the ground several yards from the cliffs edge.

Videl and all the passengers stepped off to thank their savior. Cameras flashing behind her Videl stepped forward, smiling kindly to the one who had saved them. Gohan had t admit that that smile fit her.

"Who are you?" Videl asked tentatively.

Gohan smirked, "You should know by now what they call me."

Videl stared incredulously at the golden blonde in front of her. _'What's with vague answer? Is he messing with me?' _before she could voice her thoughts he took off.

"See ya later Videl." He said.

"Hey I'm not done with you yet! And how do you know my name?" Videl yelled watching as he flew off. _'Great there he goes, but he can't run forever.'_

* * *

**And Done! Alright everyone before you get onto me about the whole hijacking scene it helps with what I have planned for the story. There will be a new threat to everyone down the line, and it helps things pick up.**

**Now I do have a field trip planned to take place in the next few chapters after the main villain is introduced, and I'm kinda torn about where it should be. I was originally planning on having them go to Capsule Corp. where they would learn about the happenings there, then to the ox kingdom where they would train for a few days before they get thrown out to serve in the wild for a week or two.**

**I was also thinking of having them go to a survival camp, where the Z-Fighter group would train them, and then send them out to survive a week in the wild. Of course the Videl's dad would join them then leave after a few days when he sees how outmatched he is in each scenario. **

**I'm really not sure about which one to use so I'm gonna have you guys decide in a pole since the Capsule Corp. part is a bit used. **

**Please review.**


	5. A friend returns pt 1

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the positive reviews.**

**As for the poll it looks like the trip to Capsule Corp. then to the Ox Kingdom is tied with all the options put into one, but I'm going to be leaving it open until I post the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series in question. If I did then it would have been a lot longer than it was, and have more epic battles than it did.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A friend returns pt. 1**

Yesterday had been eventful, to say the least. After helping Videl with the hijacking, Gohan had patrolled the city for the rest of the day. He hadn't returned to class since his clone was there, and it would seem suspicious if he took another trip to the restroom just before Videl returned. He had met up with his clone on the roof after school ended and merged with it.

Due to the merging's side effect he had also gained his clones memories (1) and what he found was to be expected. After his clone had returned from his 'bathroom break' Sharpner and Erasa had been questioning him on what he had meant by his comment, the clone had, thankfully, ignored them. Videl had learned of his brief disappearance after her call and had spent the rest of the time eyeing him suspiciously, but due to him being there in class when the Gold Fighter had managed to save the bus from falling, she couldn't prove anything.

'_Hopefully today will turn out better. I at least managed to get Videl off my back…for the most part.' _He thought as he flew over the city heading for his third day of school, in his super Saiyan form. Everything had been fine so far. Minus that incident in the gym his first day, Gohan had been able to keep most of his abilities hidden.

Noticing the time, Gohan began to make his way for the school but heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots below him. _'Doesn't crime ever rest?' _he thought with a sweat drop, viewing the scene.

It looked to be a convenience store robbery, something the police should have been able to take care of easily, but they were pinned down by their cars as the crooks pelted them with bullets. _'Honestly. Are all cops this bad?'_ he thought, the sweat drop on his head growing.

Looking further around he saw Videl lying on the ground trying to stem the flow of blood from a cut on her cheek. His fists clinched as he saw her like that. He didn't know why, but he wanted to beat the person who hit her into a bloody pulp.

"Videl!" he exclaimed, instantly landing beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked looking her condition over.

"Of course I am!" she snapped, looking at the person next to her. She blushed at seeing the concerned look on the Gold Fighter's face. _'How does he get here so fast? It's like he knows when I'm in trouble. Why the hell am I blushing?' _ She was snapped out of her thoughts be the sound of gunfire and she instinctively covered her face with her arms.

Looking up, Videl saw the Gold Fighter standing in front of the guy who had shot at them, crushing the gun's barrel with his bare hand. As she climbed to her feet, Videl saw one of the men to her right take aim and fire at her. Seeing no chance at avoiding the projectile, she could only close her eyes and wait for the end.

'_I enjoyed my life. At least I died doing what I like to do. I just regret was never able to find someone….wait why am I thinking about that of all things? More importantly, why am I not dead yet?' _she opened her eyes and saw the Gold Fighter once again standing in front of her, the crook that had shot at her lied in a crumpled heap where he once stood. Her mouth opened in shock.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asked again, turning around to look at her. Once Videl had nodded to him, he took off sending a wave and a small smile at her. Videl grumbled when he was gone and went to get bandaged up before heading to school.

'_Now that that's taken care of, I really need to get to school.' _Gohan thought making a break for said place.

'_**Orange Star High a half hour later'**_

At the school, class had been in session for a little more than a half hour when Videl burst through the door.

"Sorry I'm late sir." She said annoyance clear in her voice.

"It's quite alright Videl. I understand that your community service takes precedence over your school work at times. Please take your seat and join the class." The teacher said, turning his attention back to the English book in his hand.

Videl hurriedly made her way to her seat. When Videl sat down Erasa turned to greet her. She returned it and Sharpner spoke.

"You know, it strikes me as a funny coincidence that both you and Gohan were late this morning."

"What? Gohan was late?" Videl asked turning a suspicious gaze to the boy in question.

'_Thanks Sharpner, just what I needed. And right after a got her off my back too.' _Gohan thought annoyed as he turned to then group, all of whom were looking at him expectantly.

"I over slept, that's all." He said, "My little brother thought it would be funny to turn my alarm clock off." He faked noticing the bandage on her face. "What's with the bandage?"

Videl huffed when the attention turned back to her. "One of the goons I was fighting took a shot at me and the bullet grazed my cheek." She explained.

No one noticed Gohan's hands tighten their hold on his book as he turned his attention back to the lecture. _'I should have been there sooner.' _He thought, barely keeping the look of mixed regret and anger off his face.

The conversation settled when the teacher called for their attention and class went on as usual, but Videl kept glancing at Gohan every few minutes, _'I still know you're hiding something.'_

The class proceeded as normal. During lunch Gohan hardly talked, instead he focused his attention on his lunch. Videl continued to stare at him suspiciously and he began to feel uncomfortable halfway through. Luck was one his side however, and lunch flew by and in almost no time they were in the gym standing in front of Krillin. Having seen how bad most of the class was at sparing on the first day, Krillin gave them all a set of drills to work on, while he and Gohan corrected the mistakes.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Krillin called Gohan back, "Oh, and Gohan! I forgot to mention; Bulma's having a get together tonight. She says she has a surprise for everyone." He informed once everyone had left.

Gohan nodded to the monk, "alright. I'll be there."

* * *

"Hey! Gohan!" a voice shouted behind him as said demi-Saiyan walked off school campus. Turning around Gohan saw Erasa, and Videl walking towards him while Sharpner trailed behind them.

"What are you doing tonight?" the bubbly blonde asked when they caught up to him. "We're going to the shopping. Wanna come?"

"Sorry you guys." Gohan said. "But I can't. I've gotta be at a friend's place. She's having an old get together with some friends, and it's kinda been awhile since I saw them all."

"Are you sure you can't?" Erasa asked with a pout.

Gohan smiled sheepishly, "maybe some other time?"

Erasa smiled brightly and nodded, "Alright then!" she exclaimed as she dragged Sharpner, Videl shook her head and sent a quick good by his way before going after her friends.

Gohan shook his head amusedly as he watched them go.

'_I'd better go. Usually when Bulma has a surprise it means she wants us over immediately.' _He thought and began walking. He made sure he was a few blocks from the school before he turned into an ally and took off for West City.

The journey to capsule Corp. was a short one. Gohan landed in the front yard of the main building in minutes and was instantly tackled to the ground by three blurs.

"We got you big brother!" Goten exclaimed sitting on his chest while Trunks and Aika sat on his legs.

Gohan chuckled as he looked at the three kids. "You sure did squirt. You guys are getting faster every day." He said smiling up to the miniature of his father.

Beaming at his words the kids got off and let him get to his feet. When he had they climbed up to their respective spots on his shoulders and head.

Gohan chuckled again at the kids' antics, "so you guys know what this surprise is?" he asked.

Trunks grinned to him, "we do but we're not telling." He said.

"And why not?" Gohan asked.

"Because." Goten said.

"We were told not to." Aika finished. All three of them were grinning that 'we know something you don't' grin.

Just as Gohan was about to retort Krillin's bald head (2) poked out of the door. "Hurry up you guys! You've really got to see this, Gohan!"

Curiosity getting the better of him, Gohan ignored the kids' snickering and headed for the main sitting room where he sensed everyone's Ki had gathered.

When he walked through the door he found everyone standing around the room with concerned looks.

"Guys, what's going on?" Gohan asked, getting a little worried about their looks.

"An old friend is back." Piccolo answered from his spot by the wall, after a moment of silence. It was clear by his expression that he wasn't sure how to feel.

Gohan's brow quirked, "okay." He said. "If a friend is back what's with the looks?"

"I can answer that." A voice said from behind him.

A very familiar voice.

Gohan's eyes widened. "No way." He turned to face the one the voice belonged to and saw a face he hadn't for seven years.

"T-Trunks?"

* * *

**(1) I don't really know if that's a side effect of the clone becoming one with the original, but I noticed that piccolo and several others had trained with it throughout the series, so its possible.**

**(2) due to keeping up with his training Krillin is still bald. i forgot to mention that in the gym scene.**

* * *

**Okay cut! Yeeeah, sorry for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry if it was a short chapter but I recently came down with the flue, and I've been trying to get caught up on school work since then and well, I haven't had much time to type. **

**Like I said the poll will be open until next chapter so please vote. **

**Please review or I might sick Vegeta on you. :) **


	6. A friend returns pt 2

**The new chapter is here! Fear not everyone I am still alive, and feeling better than ever! I apologize that it took so long to write this, but I plan on getting at least one more chapter out before Thanks giving break is over.**

**As for the field trip it looks like the trip will be going to (drum roll)…everywhere! Wow, not really sure how I'm going to pull that off. I'm sure I'll think of something though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: a friend returns pt. 2**

"T-Trunks?" Gohan stuttered as he stared at the older version of the one on his shoulder.

The purple haired time traveler smirked to him and nodded, "what's the matter Gohan? You not happy to see me?" he asked amused.

Gohan shook himself out of his shock and smirked back at future Trunks, "oh, I am. Just surprised is all." He said taking the kids off his shoulders and head to embrace the time traveler.

"So why are you here?" Gohan asked after he pulled out of the embrace. He knew what ever had brought his friend to the past couldn't be good.

"Yes, you told us to wait till the boy arrived before you explain what made you come back." Vegeta spoke from his place against the wall.

Trunks sighed and sat down in a vacant seat. "Alright, but there won't be a need to worry for at least a decade." He said. Everyone tensed as they heard the strain in his voice.

"Ten years from now. What's left of Frieza's forces will attack the planet." He said causing everyone to gasp. "Now I know you all can handle them, but when they attacked they had back up. They had teamed up with what was left of Cooler's and King Cold's forces. They sent a force to start attacking what was left of the population on the other side of the planet." Trunks looked up to see the concern faces of Chi-Chi and Bulma, and calm looks from everyone else.

"I managed to stop them, but they were a distraction. The real forces were heading for what was left of West City. Their target: Capsule Corp."

When Trunks paused to take a moment to recollect his thoughts, Yamcha asked the question everyone was thinking. "Why were they targeting this place?"

"They were after what was left of the Saiyans. I barely managed to make it back to head off the main forces and give mom time to evacuate the city. I managed to stop most of them, but mom got caught in the cross fire." He began to tear up. "I was already close to exhaustion from having to travel half the planet to fight a squadron of Frieza's men and then having to travel that distance again to battle an even bigger force, I couldn't take the pressure any more. I don't know what happened, but when mom got hit it felt like something inside me snapped." Trunks' fist clenched, and his energy began to rise.

"Calm yourself my son." Vegeta ordered.

Nodding Trunks continued, "I'm not really sure what happened, but I think I ascended. Everything after that is a blur, and when I came to again the entire city was gone. All that was left was a crater. So with nothing left to lose I came back to warn you guys, so you have time to prepare." He finished, his fists clenched so tight they were shaking and a few tears ran down his face.

After his tail the room was silent. Trunks kept his head to the floor until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. A hand he knew all too well; his mother's. He looked up to see her smiling sadly at him, before she pulled him into a hug.

"Although I might not be the mother you're used to having, I'm still happy that you're here." Bulma said to the older version of her son.

Trunks smiled as he tightened his embrace, "at least here, you're still around."

"So you're a Super Saiyan 2 now?" Tien asked.

"I think so." Trunks said pulling away from his mother.

"Yay! Now we have someone else to play with!" a voice shouted behind them. They turned to see Goten, Aika, little Trunks, and Marron standing beside Gohan.

Mirai Trunks having never seen three of the group looked up to Gohan with a brow raised. Gohan chuckled when he saw the questioning look, "the ones with black hair are Goten and Aika, my brother and sister. The blonde is Krillin's and Eighteen's daughter, Marron." He explained as he patting his siblings on the head.

The younger trunks walked up to Miraiwith an inspective look, and began to circle his older self.

"So you're the older me." He stated as he finished his inspection and came back to stare at Mirai.

Mirai nodded to him and little Trunks shrugged. "At least I don't grow into a weakling." He said before he jumped up onto Mirai's shoulders with a grin.

The older demi-Saiyan chuckled at Trunks' antics, as he adjusted to the sudden wait on his shoulders.

Gohan and the others smiled softly at the scene, they had only saw trunks that happy when he was around the Son family. Even the emotionless Vegeta couldn't deny that his son looked far happier than he had ever seen him.

"So," Gohan started, drawing his friend's attention, "how long are you planning on staying?"

Mirai shook his head, "I really don't know, I mean, I don't have anywhere to go back to. Everything and everyone I care about in my time is gone."

Gohan nodded and took a look around at everyone. They nodded knowing what he was thinking.

"Well," he said. "You're welcome to stay. Permanently."

Mirai's expression turned to shock as he stared at Gohan. "A-Are you sure? I wouldn't want to im-"

"Nonsense," Bulma said walking to stand in front of her son. "You're more than welcome here. And it would be nice for little trunks to have an actual brother to look up to."

Mirai looked like he was about to burst into tears of joy as he looked around the room to see everyone's response to that. He saw that they all wore warm and welcoming expressions. And for Vegeta's case a smirk.

He looked down when he no longer felt the weight in his shoulders to see that all four kids had gathered around his legs and were looking up at him with wide eyes and trembling lips, their little hands clutched under their chins.

Gohan shuddered at those looks. He could fight and win against the worst villains, tyrants, or alien crime lord there was, but the puppy dog look Goten, Aika, Trunks, and Marron made when they wanted something was the only thing that made his defenses crumble to dust.

'_I feel for you man.'_ He thought sending a sympathetic gaze to Mirai, _'once they unleash that look on you, there is nothing you can do to resist.'_

And needless to say less than a minute after he set his eyes on the little ones, Mirai's defenses crumbled.

"Alright, I'll stay." He sighed causing the kids to jump up and high five each other.

The grownups chuckled at the younger ones' antics.

"I do have one question." Bulma said as everyone calmed down.

"How old are you?" She asked at Mirai's nod. "I mean the last time you were here you were no more than seventeen, how much time passed between the time you defeated your time's Cell and the time you came back?"

"No more than a year at most." Mirai said after a little thought. "To be honest everything that happened is kinda spaced close together. After I defeated Cell there were a few weeks of celebrating around the world, then there was a large period where we were scavenging so that we could rebuild, then the rebuilding, and finally the attack." He explained slightly winded at the end. "So I would say that I'm roughly eighteen." A look of suspicion came across his face, "why do you ask?"

Bulma just smirked back to him. "So I know whether or not to enroll you in high school."

"High school?" he asked stunned. Bulma merrily nodded her smirk still in place.

"Of course," She stated, "do you really expect me to let my oldest son go out into the world without a proper education?"

To Gohan and the others, Mirai's expression was priceless. His eyes had grown so wide that they could have been popping out of his head if they could.

When his friend turned to him with a look of pleading Gohan shook his head, "sorry, but I can't help you here Trunks. Mom's making me go too." He sighed at the end.

"Fine." Mirai relented, "it's gotta be better than constant fights with androids." He muttered quietly under his breath. Not quietly enough apparently, because Vegeta's enhanced hearing picked up on it.

"Speaking of fighting." Vegeta said unhinging himself from the wall. "All Saiyans and half Saiyans follow me. I think it's time we established the pecking order around here." He demanded already halfway across the room.

"A spare is not what Trunks needs right after coming back, Vegeta!" Bulma fumed at her husband. Sometimes he could be really infuriating.

"Actually," Mirai stated, "I think a good _friendly_ spar would do me some good." He said already following his father out of the door. The others caught the extra emphasis he put into the word friendly and understood what he meant.

Silence reigned after he had followed Vegeta. Silence that was broken by Gohan sighing, "Well, I better go after them. Don't want them to accidentally kill each other." He said and walked after them, quickly followed by the three little half Saiyans, "Wait for us!"

"Saiyans." Everyone muttered as they watched them go.

* * *

Reaching the main gate Vegeta paused to wait for the others, who he knew would undoubtedly be coming after him.

"We fight over the ocean." He said not needing to turn around to know they were there. "Once we arrive, game on." He blasted off at full speed. Gohan, Mirai, Trunks, Goten and Aika right behind him.

Arriving over the space of the battle Gohan immediately charged a Distructo Disk and fired it at Mirai as he grappled with his younger-self below him (they arrived just before Gohan and the twins did). They both looked towards the attack as it neared them and broke apart to dodge it. Gohan smirked and flicked his wrist.

The boys' eyes widened when the disk broke into two slightly smaller disks and each one headed straight for them.

Gohan sensed a double Kamehameha Wave behind fired at him from behind and phased out of sight before it could hit him.

"Whoa. Where'd he go?" Goten asked, as he and Aika looked around for their brother.

"I don't know." Aika said, but before any of the twins could say anything more they heard a voice behind them.

"Looking for me?" they turned to find Gohan hovering there, a smirk on his face. Before they knew it Gohan had managed to get behind them again and had thrown them towards Mirai and Trunks, who had managed to avoid the Distructo Disks.

Hearing the sound of bodies hitting Gohan knew he had hit his marks. He was about to go after them, but dodged a Ki blast from a dripping wet Vegeta.

"What happened to you?" Gohan asked, transforming as he saw the soaked form of the Saiyan prince.

"The boys shot me out of the sky." Vegeta said annoyed, going Super Saiyan as well.

He was about to rush Gohan when Goten and little Trunks appeared between them, knowing smirks on their faces. "You know, it really won't be fair if you guys start going all out….before we go super that is." Trunks said and instantly both boys were covered in a golden aura.

Vegeta's and Gohan eyes widened considerably in shock when they saw the now blonde haired and teal eyed boys.

"T-Trunks, G-Goten? You guys are S-Super Saiyans?" Gohan stuttered out, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Since when?"

Both boys looked thoughtful before they turned to each other and shrugged, "don't remember." They said as one.

Vegeta however was shocked in place, unwilling to believe his eyes, _'did I miss something? When was it that the legendary transformation of the Saiyan race was reduced to a child's plaything?' _

As the boys smirked at Gohan's and Vegeta's expressions Goten spoke up, "but you wanna know what's better than two Super Saiyans?" he asked with yet another knowing smirk.

"What?" Gohan asked coming out of his shock.

"Three Super Saiyans!" Aika yelled as she appeared glowing yellow.

But unlike with the male Saiyan transformation, Aika's hair did not spike. Yes it still changed from black to golden blonde, but instead of spiking it grew longer. Her once shoulder length hair now stretched halfway down her back.

"Y-You too Aika?" Gohan asked even more surprised.

Aika nodded excitedly before she vanished and a beam of energy made its way towards the stunned duo, courtesy of a transformed Mirai.

Vegeta snapped out of his shock in time to use a Ki blast to knock the beam away, _'of course,'_ he thought sourly. _'Naturally it's a Super Saiyan bargain sale.'_

Going for their respective family members Trunks and Goten tried to swipe the legs out from under Vegeta and Gohan, but they were tackled away by Mirai and Aika. "Don't forget about us!" they shouted.

Seeing this Vegeta lunged at Gohan with a punch aimed at his face. Gohan dodged as he thrust his leg out to hit Vegeta's side. Vegeta flipped over it in midair and sent another fist for Gohan's head, who dodged and retaliated with a punch of his own. Vegeta moved his head to the side and grabbed Gohan's arm and flipped him over. Quickly recovering Gohan back handed the kick that Vegeta sent his way and aimed a fist for the prince's gut.

Vegeta arched over from the hit, but saw Aika flying straight at him. He ducked under her and straightened up when she flew by, but he had to dodge a Ki blast sent his way by Goten. As soon as he dodged Vegeta was hit from behind by Trunks, who had flown head first into him, the assault was finished by Mirai with a drop kick to the head, which sent the Saiyan prince crashing into the ocean below.

Knowing Vegeta would be dazed for a while Mirai dived for the Trunks and the twins, quickly joined by Gohan. With the two older demi-Saiyans it wasn't much of a fight and the three kids were quickly knocked out and were set down on a nearby island.

Panting a bit Mirai looked over to Gohan as they floated above where Vegeta was, "how is it that they're so strong?" he asked. "I was older than them before I could get to that level."

Gohan shook his head, "Vegeta, myself and, if Goten and Aika are right, my mother have been training them. Trust me though; we had no idea that they were Super Saiyans until now. But we're lucky we were able to beat them so quick." He said readying himself as a light began to shine from the depths beneath them.

Mirai quirked a brow, "how so?" he asked as he got into a stance.

Gohan chuckled. "Usually they're almost unbeatable when they work together. Last time I spared with all three of them they almost won. If they could communicate telepathically then they would be in perfect sync. That's why." He said as Vegeta burst out of the water, already in his ascended form.

Gohan, seeing Vegeta at level two, quickly built up his energy to its max; lighting began to flash around him, and his hair lengthened a small amount as he went to the second level. Mirai copied his actions when he felt Gohan's power rise. Shortly after all three of the remaining Saiyans were hovering there in their second level.

Making a quick inspection of his friend's look he whistled. "I guess you really did ascend, Trunks." He said.

'_He's still weaker than me and Vegeta. Not by much though.'_ He thought.

"Yeah. Looks like." Mirai said meeting his friend's eyes. They nodded to each other with smirks on their faces.

Vegeta, who had been waiting for them to make a move, wasn't expecting them to suddenly charge him at the same time. He knew individually he could fight and beat his son with some difficulty, but together he was out gunned and quickly found himself barely managing to keep up with them.

They exchanged blow after blow before Vegeta managed to dodge one of Mirai's punches and retaliate with one of his own to the gut. The punch held enough power to send Mirai crashing down into a nearby island and out of his Saiyan state.

Gohan knew that after that punch Mirai would be unable to continue the fight. He had either lost consciousness, or most of his ribs were broken.

"So it's just you and me now." He said turning to the battered Vegeta.

"Let's end this." Vegeta commanded, knowing full well he had very little chance of winning the spar, especially after fighting both his son and Gohan.

Gohan smirked as they backed away from the other. He cupped his hands at the wrists, and blue ball of energy began to charge. "Ka…me…ha...me…"

Vegeta copied the action, and energy began to charge in his hands as well, but said a different name, "Galic…"

"HA!" "GUN!" they shouted thrusting their arms forward as they simultaneously let their energy beams lose. They met at the halfway point between the two and began the battle for dominance, both parties putting as much as they could into their attacks. Gohan's quickly proved to be the stronger of the two as it moved slowly through the resistance of the Galic Gun, and it wasn't long before Vegeta was hit by the beam, and sent flying into an island a fair distance away.

Gohan whistles again as he viewed how far he sent Vegeta,_ 'that's a new record.' _He jokingly thought, making his way over to the Saiyan prince.

He found Vegeta pulling himself out of a pile of rubble, his super Saiyan form gone and some nasty injuries all over his body.

"You know Vegeta," Gohan said landing next to him. "Every time we spar it gets harder to beat you."

Vegeta scoffed, "as it should. I have no intention of letting you stay the strongest Saiyan."

Gohan nodded with an amused smile, "yeah well, we should get the others and head back." He said. "You get the kids. I'll get Trunks. The adult Trunks."

"My eldest is fine. He's already here." Vegeta said looking over to where Mirai was flying towards them. "As is your sister."

Gohan looked over to see that Aika was indeed awake, barely, but awake and carrying Trunks and Goten by the back of their shirts.

"Just how hard have you been training them?" Mirai asked as he landed, Aika not far behind.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Aika said landing and dropping her cargo. "I still get nightmares."

"It can't be that bad." Mirai said as Vegeta picked up the unconscious boys and unceremoniously threw them over his shoulder.

"You would think." Aika muttered as she walked up to Gohan. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll pass out." She said, and proceeded to do just that once she was secure in her brother's arms.

Mirai just stared at Gohan, surprised at how the youngest of the demi-Saiyans acted.

"Yeah." Gohan chuckled. "Aika may act like Dad most of the time, but she's got Mom's attitude."

"That's…a scary combination." Mirai said after a moment of silence.

"You have no idea." Gohan said as Vegeta walked up to them. "But we should head back now. Hopefully Bulma's got the regeneration tanks going by now."

"Regeneration tanks?" Mirai asked as they took flight.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah. After you finished Frieza and his father off, Bulma managed to salvage one of the tanks on their ship. It took some time and a lot of test runs, but she managed to reverse engineer it. So far she's made five and is working on a sixth." He explained.

Mirai nodded to the explanation, it sounded like something his mother would do.

The rest of the trip was made in silence, none of the worn out fighters had enough energy to talk after what they already had.

They arrived a few minutes later and were immediately rushed by Bulma and Chi-Chi, who had extremely worried looks on their faces.

"They'll be fine." Gohan told the worried mothers. "All three of them fought amazingly well. A little time in the regeneration tanks and they'll be as good as new." He said handing Aika over to Chi-Chi who already had Goten in her arms and followed her to the medical bay. Vegeta, after handing Goten over to his mother, had left for his and Trunks' tanks as soon as he landed.

Mirai and the still fussing Bulma followed after them.

* * *

"They'll be fine, Mom." Gohan said to his mother, watching her put the twins in their tanks. "You know it'll take more than that to really hurt any of us." He said, powering up his own tank.

Chi-Chi sighed as she closed the lids of the twins' pods. "I know that, Gohan. It's just that I can't help but worry, I'm a mother and it comes with the job."

Gohan nodded, but something popped into his mind. "Hey Mom?"

"Hmm."

"Did you know about Goten and Aika being able to go Super Saiyan?"

Chi-chi sighed again and turned to look at her oldest. "I did, but I told them not to use it unless they needed to."

Gohan sighed as he hopped into his tank, "Well, they used it and it would have been nice to know about it."

Chi-Chi smirked, pressing the button to lower the tank's lid, "they wanted it to be a surprise for you."

Gohan chuckled as he pulled on the breathing apparatus, and the tank filled with liquid. "It was defiantly a surprise, I'll give them that."

"So how were they?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Like I said. They're both fought well, as did Trunks. It won't be long before they're at the level I was at when I was their age." Gohan explained, the liquid now over his head.

Chi-Chi nodded a small grin on her face. "Yeah I noticed the last time I was training them that they've already surpassed me. Their technique is remarkable, as is their stamina and endurance. Coincidentally that was about the time they first went Super." She replied.

"So you were training them." Gohan accused, a glare sent to his mother.

Chi-Chi smirked at him, "you forget Gohan. I was in the semi-finals of the 23rd 'WMAT'."

Gohan shook his head, "I know. But how long ago and how did they manage the transformation?"

Chi-Chi looked though for few a minute, "sometime around a month ago." She said. "I pushed them both into a situation where they would have to fight back at me. They were reluctant to at first, but when they did they managed to knock me into a tree. It dazed me and when I looked up I saw them like that." She explained. "As you can imagine, it was quite the surprise."

"Yeah I bet it was." Gohan chuckled. "Though, that does make them the youngest Saiyans ever."

Chi-Chi nodded to him, "yeah, that it does." She said. "You want me to add the sleeping agent?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I hate trying to get to sleep in these things, and waiting it out isn't much better either."

Chi-Chi nodded again and pressed another button on Gohan's tank.

"Well, I've gotta go help make dinner, sleep well son." She said make her way to the door.

"Yeah see you at dinner, Mom." He replied in a sleepy tone.

Chi-Chi had no more than stepped out the door when Gohan's eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Cut! Okay everyone how was that? I had to watch a lot of the DBZ fights and read a lot of stories to get the fight scene right. I am, however, sorry if it ended a bit suddenly, but I'm writing this at like four in the morning and I'm really tired.**

**Anyway I hope you liked the chap and the main villain will be introduced next chapter.**

**Please review**


	7. A new enemy

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews.**

**Now there was one review that asked if Aika (Goten's twin) has any real point to the story plot. I hadn't put much thought into it at first but she will, especially in the Buu saga. As will Mirai Trunks**

**I've planned to reveal the main villain in this chapter, only problem is that I haven't been in the righting business for very long, so if I don't do a well enough job with the lead up then feel free to tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series in question. The only things I own are any original characters I may/have used and of course this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: A new enemy.**

In the space around earth there were numerous satellites to be seen, some old, others new. But there was one cluster of satellites that were older than the rest, and on their sides there could be seen an insignia of the company they belonged to. The insignia had two Rs in front of a red ribbon. These satellites were of the long dead Red Ribbon Army and for the last twenty or so years had been setting in space dormant.

Until now.

Lights on the satellites started to blink again and they began to maneuver into positions around the earth.

Deep beneath the Earth a hum of a computer could be heard. A large screen on the wall of a large dark room came to life, displaying an array of information of a long dormant system coming back online.

"Contact with spy system Alpha has been established. Initiating follow up procedure." The robotic voice of the computer buzzed out.

In a distant corner of the room, the first of a long line of glass tubes began to cast an eerie green glow around the room. Through the bubbling fluid contained in the large stasis pod a single person could be seen outlined by the green light. Wires connecting to the figure began to feed liquids to it, and a device over its head lit up.

"Commencing memory download and awakening process." The computer stated to the empty room. "Time to completion: five hours and fifty nine minutes." The screen switched to a timer counting down from the said time, and a loading bar appeared beneath it.

* * *

All was quiet in the plains of Mount Paozu in the early hours of Thursday morning. It was peaceful for all the wildlife, a heard of deer grazed on the due covered grass and the ducks basked in the rising son as they floated in the cool lake.

"GOOHAAAN!"

The combined shout of two little voices sent the deer scampering and the ducks scattering into the sky.

Goten and Aika burst into their brother's room and jumped on top of the sleeping Gohan. "Gohan! Hurry and wake up, we're hungry!"

Gohan lazily opened his eyes to look at his younger siblings. "Alright already, I'll be down in a minute."

This seemed to please the chibi Saiyans as they tore out of the room shouting, "Yay! Breakfast!"

Gohan smiled at the backs of the miniatures of his parents before letting his head fall back to stare at the roof of his room. Yesterday after everyone had been healed and well fed the group had decided that the adult Trunks would be called Mirai to avoid confusion with the younger Trunks. It had also been decided that he would be going to Orange Star High along with Gohan. There were two reasons for that 1) Bulma wanted her son to have the best education, and since the school in Satan city was one of the best there was she decided he would attend there, and 2) Bulma didn't want Mirai to start school in someplace where he didn't know anybody.

As for the little ones, Vegeta had been on their cases for not telling him or Gohan about being able to transform, and had threatened to make training all the more hellish for them if they did something like that again, luckily or unluckily, depending on whose side you were on, Chi-Chi had been in the room when he threatened them and had put a stop to it in the way only she could. I.e. she used her frying pan.

Gohan chuckled as he remembered his mother bashing the Saiyan prince over the head with her frying pan. Revenge was sweet.

Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts by another familiar voice, this time one that held the best and worst news a Saiyan could hear.

"GOHAN! BREAKFAST WILL BE READY IN FIVE MINUETS! IF YOU'RE NOT WASHED AND READY FOR SCHOOL BY THEN YOU WON'T GET ANY!" Gohan's eyes widened comically when he heard his mother's threat and immediately sprung from his bed and dived straight into the shower.

He washed, got dressed and was sitting beside Goten at the table in less than two minutes. Breakfast was inhaled within minutes after that.

"Thanks Mom." Gohan said as he finished the last of his toast and pulled on his shoes. "I've got to go now!" he shouted running out the door.

"Fly safe!" Chi-Chi shouted after him.

* * *

Landing on the school roof, Gohan focused his Ki and changed back into his school cloths and normal form, before running down the stairs towards his class. _'Oh man why did I have to stop at that bakery?'_ he thought panicky as he remembered the small robbery he stopped on his way to school._ 'Mom's gonna kill me for being late.'_

He managed to make it into the room just after the bell rang for the day to begin. Gohan groaned at the prospect of being late, if his mother heard about this than she would be on a war path.

"You're late again, Mr. Son. Now take your seat. We have a new student coming in a few minutes." The teacher said.

Gohan nodded and proceeded to take his seat next to Erasa. _'Well at least I have something to look forward to.' _He thought.

"Hey Gohan!" the blonde greeted in her usual bubbly voice, "why'd you get here so late? Usually you're early."

Gohan shook his head, _'of course she would have to ask that.' _He thought as he turned to greet her. The two chatted idly as they waited for class to begin. Gohan, for once, was unaware of the glances that were being sent his way by the ever suspicious Videl.

'_Hmm…that's twice this week he's been late. First there was the robbery at the conveyance store yesterday, and then the one at the bakery, the police said that the Gold Fighter took care of the crooks and then left in a hurry before I could get there. Both times Gohan comes in late.' _ She thought taking another look at Gohan chatting with Erasa._ 'I'm almost certain that he's the Gold Fighter now….just you wait Gohan. I'll unmask you for sure!'_

Videl was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. _'Wonder who that could be.'_ She thought. _'Maybe it's the new student.' _She thought with curiosity as she watched the door.

"Alright everybody." The teacher called the class to attention. "Today we will be getting another new student; he is the second person to get full marks on all his entrance exams this week." There were several comments from the jocks about getting another nerd in the class as the new kid walked in.

"Tell us about yourself son." The teacher instructed him.

"My name is Mirai Briefs, or if you prefer Mirai Vegeta. And I'm stronger than everyone in this room." Mirai said with his arms crossed in a fashion reminiscent of a certain Saiyan prince.

There was silence for a moment before a snort of amusement rang through the room. "Oh really? Correct me if I'm wrong, but the last time we spared I came out the victor." Gohan called out to his friend.

"Gohan? Oh man, mom said we'd be going to the same school, but I didn't know we'd be in the same class." Mirai said as he looked up at him. "You hid yourself well." He complimented, referring to how low Gohan usually kept his Ki.

Gohan chuckled, "all part of my training." He said, "And I've had to learn to hide better, since the squirts are getting better at finding me."

"At least I'm still stronger than everyone else here."

"Obviously," Gohan said rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

"Well then." The teacher said. "Since you two know each other so well you can go sit next to Gohan, Mr. Briefs." He obviously did not want to separate the two smartest kids in the school. The rest of the class was just shocked that the new kid called himself the strongest, only to get knocked down by the nerd.

Mirai nodded to the teacher and walked to the back of the room where Gohan was sitting with the others.

"So. " Gohan said with a grin. "Vegeta? Really Mirai?" He chuckled making his friend huff.

"Shut it Gohan. Dad explained that my name should have been Vegeta like him and all the males before me. But he said and I quote, 'that foolish woman defied family traditions and named you Trunks instead.'" Mirai explained making air quotes and echoing Vegeta's voice to near perfection, for a moment Gohan actually thought that he was Vegeta.

"Okay that's creepy." Gohan said with a shudder, "you sounded just like him."

"Really?" Mirai asked. He smirked evilly at Gohan's nod. Again Gohan shuddered, "that's not much better." He muttered causing Mirai to chuckle evilly.

The two chatting boys were oblivious to the surprised stares they were getting from those around them.

"Hey you're a cutie too." Erasa said drawing the two chatting friend's attention and causing Mirai to blush. "Hi I'm Erasa with an 'E'." she said cheerfully as she smiled at Mirai, who still had his blush.

"M-Mirai Briefs." Mirai stuttered shyly.

"Wait Briefs? Are you by any chance related to Bulma Briefs?" Erasa asked curiously.

Mirai nodded, "y-yeah she's my mother." He said.

Gohan smirked as he observed his friend interact with Erasa, seeing Mirai acting like a shy child was a major change from the normally strong willed and powerful demi-Saiyan he was used to. _'Interesting' _he thought.

Erasa's eyes widened, as did those of Videl and Sharpner, who were listening as well. "WHAT!" she shouted jumping up and causing both the demi-Saiyans to cover their ears and groan.

Unfortunately Erasa's outburst had the effect of drawing the rest of the class's attention, "Excuse me miss! But I am trying to teach a class here." The teacher shouted up to her.

"Sorry sir." Erasa said sitting down and covering her face with her book. "Why didn't you tell me you knew the Briefs, Gohan?" she whispered.

Gohan chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head as the groups attention turned to him, "you never asked." He said.

Videl meanwhile narrowed her gaze at Gohan, _'how does Gohan know the son of Bulma Briefs? And what does he mean that he's stronger than everyone in the class? Everyone else I can believe, but there's no way he's stronger than me.'_

She was about to voice her question when her wrist phone went off. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen as she answered it.

"What is it chief?"

Gohan listened intently as the gruff voice of the police chief came through the little device. "It's another bank robbery Videl; it starting to get out of hand. My men and I are pinned down and to make matters worse they've got hostages."

Gasps rang through the room. "What're their demands?" Videl asked, her voice becoming serious as she put her police skills to use.

"They want your father. We've been trying to get in touch with him, but no one's answered." (1)

"Don't worry, I'm on my way." Before the teacher could say a word Videl had run out the door and was on her way.

Mirai looked at Gohan curiously, "where's she off to?" he asked.

"Videl has a job with the police. If there's a situation they can't handle, they call her. And they have to call her a _lot_." Gohan said turning his attention to the window and spreading his senses across the city.

From where he remembered the bank to be he could sense a far few weak criminals, something that Videl could handle with little trouble. But there was one that was much stronger; this one could cause Videl some trouble.

"You sense that?" Gohan whispered to Mirai.

The purple haired demi-Saiyan nodded slightly. "Need any help?"

Gohan shook his head. "No." he whispered. "But if I do I'll spike my Ki." He said as he ran out the door with a quick 'bathroom' directed at the teacher.

Mirai watched his friend go with an amused expression. He could tell that Gohan cared for the Satan girl more than he let on. He briefly debated going after him, but decided against it. Mirai knew his friend could take care of the situation on his own if the need arose.

Now if only he could keep his eyes focused on the lesson and not let them stray to Erasa, _'damn it!' _he thought. _'Why can't I focus?' _his eyes traveled over to the blonde next to him, and he felt his cheeks heat up, _'and why the hell am I blushing?!'_

* * *

'_**Mean while'**_

Videl landed next to the Satan City Bank, right behind the police barricade. As she stepped out of her jetcopter the chief approached her. "Videl, I'm glad you could make it." He said in a relieved tone.

"Of course," Videl nodded to him. "What's the situation?" she asked, rearing to kick some butt.

The police chief sighed as they walked to the front of the barricade. "Like I told you over the phone. It's a robbery; there are ten men in total. As you can see there's one man holding a hostage at knife point, another two guarding the entrance behind him where they're holding the rest of the hostages. The leader is the one sitting in front of the entrance." He explained as Videl inspected the scene.

She saw that what the chief described was true. There were two crooks holding automatics standing on either side of the door with their weapons pointed at the police. Another stood with a blade at a young girl's throat, ready to put an end to his victim if need be. And finally she saw the one who was obviously the leader of the rest.

He was a large bulky man, wearing black slacks (2), a white button up dress shirt, a navy blue sweater vest and a tie. He had a bald head that was covered in some kind of black hat with a point at the top and a thin mustache.

Videl nodded assessing the information. "Any idea on the number of hostages?" she asked looking over the scene before them.

The chief shook his head, "anywhere from ten to twenty at most, but we're not really sure since they've only brought one out and the rest are still inside."

"You said they wanted my father. Any reason why?" Videl asked turning her attention back to the chief.

The chief shook his head again, "the leader said he wants him so he can fight him."

"So they want dad for a fight?" Videl asked with a raised brow.

The chief nodded. "That's what they said."

"I'll fight him then." Videl stated in a firm voice.

The chief's face morphed into a slightly worried look at this. "Are you sure? It'll be dangerous if you go in on your own."

Videl smirked, "if they want a fight then I'll give them one." She said confidently as she turned and crossed the barricade.

* * *

Gohan, disguised as the Gold fighter, flew through the Satan sky towards the city bank. Locating it had been easy enough, all he had to do was locate Videl's Ki signature, which was surrounded by numerous others.

'_That jet of hers can move pretty fast.' _He thought off hand as he arrived on the scene.

He watched as Videl talked to the police chief for a moment before hopping over the barricade and head straight for the boss._ 'I hope she knows what she's doing.' _

* * *

**Back with Videl**

"Alright guys let the hostages go. You can still get off easy if you give up now." Videl said stopping a few feet away from the entrance of the bank and planting her feet firmly on the ground.

"Oh, and who are you?" the boss gruffly asked, getting to his feet as he spoke.

One of the crooks behind him took a good look at Videl and smirked. "Hey boss, I think that's Satan's daughter." He explained, though there was a bit of caution in his voice.

The boss chuckled, "Well, well you're the tough girl, Mr. Satan's daughter. Where's your father?" he asked. "What kind of hero would send his little girl to do his job for him?"

Videl's eyes narrowed at the leader; though he did have a point, not that she would admit it. "Look pal, my father didn't _send _me here. I'm like a maid and I go where the filth is to clean it up."

She crossed her arms. "Look bozo, my father is a busy man, if you wanted to challenge him; you could have done so in the ring. Not with some cheep stunt like this."

The leader shrugged. "I don't have time for this kind of nonsense. But if I have to beat on you first to drag your father down here, then so be it."

As the leader made his way down the steps of the bank Videl dropped into her fighting stance. The leader did the same when he reached the bottom. "I'm gonna teach you not to mess with the Red Shark Gang." The leader chuckled.

"Whenever you feel lucky." As soon as he finished, Videl dashed at him and sent a jump kick to his side, but he blocked with his arm and braced it with the other. Her heel came in contact with his forearm, but he stumbled back due to the force she put behind her kick. He made to grab at her, but Videl back flipped and landed in a crouch a few feet away.

"Sharks are vicious, but lack any brain power." She taunted.

"And you're supposed to be some kind of genius?" the boss glared. "Don't make me laugh."

Taking the initiative this time the boss charged at Videl. He threw a few punches at her; she dodged them easily and returned with a high-jump kick to the face, knocking the leader back a few feet.

"You're going to pay for that one." He said, wiping away a small trickle of blood from his busted lip.

Videl said nothing as she waited for him to make a move.

With a surprising burst of speed the boss charged forward and swung a fist for Videl's head. The stunned crime fighter only had enough time to cross her arms in front of her face to block, but was sent sliding on her back several feet.

* * *

'_That's it!' _Gohan thought angrily as he watched the leader send Videl sliding back. He quickly cut the flow of Ki to his feet and plummeted to the ground landing in front of the crooks guarding the hostage with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Hey you," he growled to the bulky man. "Back off!"

This drew everyone attention to the new arrival. One of the more plump crooks, who was one of the guards, pointed his automatic at Gohan's face. "Don't move freak." He ordered threateningly.

Gohan didn't spare the crook a glance as he grabbed the weapon's barrel and crushed it. The man stared at the now useless piece of metal in shock, as did the other crooks watching, before his brow creased and he tossed the useless scrap of metal away and tried to attack him.

He leaped into the air and threw a punch towards the Gold Fighter's face. Gohan easily avoided his punch by leaning his body back, and sent his knee into the man's gut, effectively knocking him out. The Gold Fighter's eyes never left the boss's form.

The other guard, who was much taller and thinner then the previous, aimed his gun at Gohan and fired. But Gohan was faster, he moved his hands with time with the guns barrel, and once it was empty opened his hand to allow the collected bullets to fall to the ground. (That trick never gets old!)

Seeing his bullets falling uselessly to the ground the man stared in fear and started to back away. But before he could get anymore than a foot or two away the Gold Fighter vanished from sight and the man's world went dark.

At seeing his friends fall without much of a fight the one holding the girl at knife point decided to use his hostage to try to solve the situation. "Stop now gold boy or the girl is done for," he warned edging the knife closer to her throat.

Videl was alarmed at this and looked ready to jump away from her opponent to help the frightened girl. But while she was thinking of a way to stop the man, Gohan took the initiative. The Gold Fighter vanished from sight again only to appear behind the man before pulling his hand away from the girl and snatching the weapon from him. As Gohan tossed the knife away he sent a low powered chop to the back of the man's neck, knocking his unconscious.

Videl released a breath she didn't know she was holding. In all truth of the matter, she had no idea what she could have done to save the girl at the time. She was thankful that the Gold fighter was there, but there was no way she was going to admit that to anyone. Instead she did what she normally did. She yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing interfering in my work! I can handle myself, Fighter dork!"

Gohan who was untying the girl when Videl shouted, nearly face faulted with a sweat drop. _'Fighter dork? What's with the name?'_ When Gohan got his balance back he retorted, "No need to be so hostile you know! I'm just trying to help!"

The leader, who had been standing there as his gang was taken out in a matter of seconds, wasn't happy. He decided now would be a good time to teach the girl and her friend a lesson so he could get to her father. Forwarding his brow the leader charged with a raised fist.

Noticing him approaching Videl tore her glare from the Gold Fighter and jumped to dodge the punch. _'Underhanded asshole! He attacked when I was distracted!'_

"Well than little girl, let's finish this," the leader suggested with a glare.

Gohan moved to stop the fight right then and there, but was interrupted by a shout. "Take this!" the voice came from one of the men who had been watching from the bank and had climbed out through a side window. He ran up to Gohan until he was a few feet away and fired a rocket launcher at him.

Taking his eyes of the fighting Videl and the leader, Gohan focused on the incoming missile. Reaching out with an open palm he focused his Ki around the projectile, something taught to him by Piccolo, and forced the missile to stop in mid air. The crook watched in shock as it turned around and slowly began to move back towards him. "I think this is yours." Gohan smirked as he lowered his hand.

The missile rushed passed the now fleeing man and exploded when it hit the pavement in front of him. The force of the explosion sent the man flying back into the wall of the bank and into the land of unconsciousness. The other crooks inside the bank could now be seen at the window eye wide in fear at what was happening outside.

Before Gohan could make any attempts to get inside to free the other hostages, he was interrupted by a loud laugh, "HA-HA, I've got you now, little girl!"

The leader now had Videl restrained in a head lock and was lifting her off the ground. Gohan's eyes narrowed and a growl left his lips. "Let go of her!" he shouted and he instantly reappeared behind him, a palm strike aimed for the back of his head.

It would have connected had the leader not suddenly hunched forward in pain courtesy of a elbow to the gut from Videl.

Feeling the hold on her loosen Videl quickly freed her-self out of the leader's grip and finished him off with a jump kick to the back of his head.

"Humph." She grunted as dusted off her hands, before she turned back to the stunned Gold Fighter.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded.

Snapping out of his state Gohan shook his head.

Videl huffed and crossed her arms, "whatever." She grumbled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more hostages to save." She turned and started to walk to the entrance of the bank only to stop and star comically at the line of crooks coming out with their hands up and making their way peacefully towards the police, where they were swiftly cuffed and led to squad cars.

"What the?" Videl said shocked at the turn of events, she turned around again when she heard some chuckling, to see the gold fighter standing there with an amused smile.

"And what's so funny?" she asked sending him a glare.

Gohan's smile dropped and he raised his hands defensively. "Nothing, nothing at all. Just thought it was funny that the crooks are giving up for once." He said.

Videl's glare didn't lessen any so Gohan decided to take his leave. "Well now that everything here is under control I should be going." He began to float from the ground.

"Hey, Gold Fighter, wait a minute." Videl called after him causing him to and float back down, a questioning look adorning his face. "Yes Videl?"

Videl closed her eyes and a small grin took root on her face. "Thank you."

Gohan returned her gin with a small one of his own, one that brought a small blush to Videl's cheeks. "Anytime. I'll be here whenever you need me." He said before he turning and flew into the distance.

Videl watched as the Gold Fighter took his leave, her smile still in place as she watched his for disappear behind the tall buildings of Satan City. His words kept repeating themselves I her mind. _'Then I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other Mr. Gold Fighter.' _She thought, her grin growing along with the blush on her face.

Noticing the heat on her face Videl shook herself out of her stupor, "Just you wait Gold Fighter, you can't hide who you are forever." She said and began to march through the crowd back to her jet copter.

She had to get back to school after all.

* * *

"Hey Gohan!" Mirai called out to his friend from where he stood on the school roof with his friend's doppelganger.

"How'd it go?" Mirai asked when his friend landed merged with his clone and changed back to normal.

Gohan shook his head, "as normal as it could have I guess." He said with a sigh.

Mirai noticing the sigh raised a brow. "Something wrong?"

Gohan shook his head again. "No just thinking." He said as they made their way down the stairs leading to the roof and into the crowded hall ways.

"About?" Mirai urged.

Before Gohan could answer they were interrupted by a high pitched shout. "Mirai, Gohan!" Erasa shouted as she lead Videl and Sharpner though the mass of students.

Both half-Saiyans cringed as they rubbed their soar ears, something Sharpner noticed and questioned. "What's up with you guys?"

"Extremely sensitive ears." Gohan groaned.

The others nodded, but before anything else could be said the school intercom went off and the principle's voice sounded, "Attention everyone. Attention. Please report to the auditorium. We have a special guest that would like to make an announcement to you all."

All traffic in the hall suddenly shifted as everyone started making their way to the auditorium, many students now talking about who this special guest could be.

Gohan and Mirai trailed behind their friends; a sudden sense of dread taking root in their stomachs.

"Why do I get the feeling that we should make a break for the door and not come back for a few days?" Gohan asked.

Mirai shook his head, "I don't know, but I've got the same feeling." He said, before something popped into his head. "Something tells me my mother is involved."

Gohan shuddered, "I hope not." He muttered as they walked into the auditorium.

* * *

"All systems online and functioning, memory download and awakening process complete. What can I do for you Dr. Gero?" the robotic voice of the computer stated, addressing a clone of the late Dr. Gero.

Said doctor was looking down at himself as he got used to his body again. He hated being in a fully biological body again, but would deal with it for now.

"Judging from my memories, there has been a number of years since the last memory update and the consequential death of my original." The doctor said looking up and addressing the computer. "So tell me computer, how long have I been dead and what has become of Project Cell?"

"According to the periodical updates received from Spy System Alpha, seven years have passed since the death of the original Dr Gero. However, from the information of public records seven years ago, there were sightings of several androids causing mass destruction all over the world. They came to a sudden stop just after large cities and their populace began to disappear. This was followed by the appearance of Cell, who proceeded to challenge the planets strongest fighters to decide the fate of the planet. It was during these Cell Games that Cell was destroyed. "

"WHAT? How could my ultimate creation have been destroyed? He was made with the DNA of the strongest people in the universe! He was perfect! How was he destroyed?" Gero shouted enraged that his perfect plan had failed.

"According to the records from that time, it was a man named Hercule Satan who destroyed Cell. However, from the information gathered from the spy system and scans of his power level, which say he is no more powerful than the average human, this is not true."

"Then tell me who it was that destroyed my Cell." Gero ordered.

"While his identity is not known, it was this boy." The computer stated pulling up an image of Gohan during the Cell Games_. _"He fought against Project Cell, and for a majority of the fight was losing. However after Cell spawned several smaller copies of himself, who began to battle and defeat the boy's friends, he received a massive power boost." The computer pulled up an image of Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 state. "It is unclear on how exactly the boy managed to receive such power, but afterwards he continued to battle Cell and defeated him."

"Is there footage of the fight?" Gero asked with narrow eyes as he processed what he had learned.

"Yes. Spy System Alpha managed to record the Cell games before going into hibernation."

"Play the fight then." Gero ordered taking a seat.

"One moment," the computer buzzed out.

A few seconds later the screen switched and began to play the Cell Games.

Gero watched with a critical eye, inspecting the footage for the smallest detail. His eyes widened as he watched as another person with gold hair step up and begin to fight Cell on even ground few a while before surrendering and turning to the boy and telling him to fight. The boy looked shocked for a moment as did their friends before he nodded and stepped into the ring.

**(Dr. Gero watched it as it went in cannon. I'm just too tired and out of energy to write it.)**

When the footage cut out Dr. Gero sat back in his chair and chuckled. "Well, it looks as if my enemy has spawned a child of his own." He said with a vicious smirk. He turned back to the computer. "Computer find any and all information on this Satan character. If he has any children then the one of my enemy is likely to be close by."

"Yes sir. Is there anything else you need before I begin this task?" the computer asked.

"Yes." Gero's face turned even more vicious. "Contact mercenary Tao. I think he should know that we have a common enemy that needs to be…_disposed _of."

For the next few minutes all that could be heard through the underground complex was insane laughing.

* * *

**(1)Okay people I'm sorry for doing another repeat crime form cannon, but it is important to the story that I have it there.**

**(2) ****What the hell kind of two-bit crook would wear bright yellow shorts to a crime scene? it like he's not even serious about what he does.**

* * *

**Cut! Okay everyone the main enemy for this part has been reveled.**

**Now I'm not exactly sure if Dr. Gero is often used as the main enemy, but I haven't seen too many stories with him, so he is until the end of this story arc.**

**What is it that Gohan and Mirai are about to find in the auditorium? **

**Why is it that Mirai is blushing around Erasa? **

**Well to find out you'll have to keep reading.**

**And please review. I need them to feed my inspiration. **


	8. Announcment

**Okay everyone here's a new chapter for ya.**

**I don't have much to say other thank you all for the reviews.**

**On to the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the related series/characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Announcement**

'_Why why why? Damn it of all things why this?' _were the current thoughts running through Gohan's and Mirai's minds as they stared up at the person or should I say persons standing on stage in the auditorium.

Now you may be wondering who it was that could cause both super powered demi-Saiyans, both beings having faced against unimaginable horrors and lived, such thoughts. The persons? Mirai's parents: Bulma and Vegeta Briefs. (Would Vegeta's last name be Briefs?)

They were both standing there on the stage, Bulma in the front and Vegeta leaning against the wall behind her and slightly to the side with his arms crossed. Bulma was standing there with a gentile smile as she gazed at the mass of gathered students while Vegeta wore his usual scowl.

Whatever those two where there for both the boys new that it couldn't be good, so instead of looks full of awe and admiration for the smartest and most wealthy woman in the world like their classmates held, Mirai and Gohan held looks of trepidation as they sat in the last row furthest from the stage.

'_Would you look at these guys?' _Bulma thought, gazing out at the sea of students. _'all so young, full of life and so…unsuspecting."_ She thought before her eyes locked onto the last two seats in the room, the ones that held her son and her godson. Her face morphed into a smirk when she saw the looks they wore, _'This'll be fun!' _

"Good afternoon everyone!" Bulma exclaimed to her audience. "I would like to announce that the entire senior class of Orange Star High has been picked to take part in a month long program that will not only teach you all how to survive in the real world, but put your skills to the test at the same time." She paused here to let this sink in and judging by the murmurs that broke out it had.

"For the first week you will be sent to will be capsule Corp. where you will be given a tour, and a lecture on the day to day happenings within the company." she explained. The students broke out into excited whispers at the prospect of visiting CC. "Also along with the tour and lecture, you will learn about cooking and sports. As you can as you know this program will take some time that is why we have divided the time up into a week for each of the three locations and gave the final week for the last test."

Mirai comically fell out of his chair with a barely audible 'thud' when he heard this and didn't bother getting back up. _'Why me?' _he thought miserably staring up at the ceiling. The only one who seemed to notice this was Gohan, but he decided to let him be as he turned back to his godmother to see what else this trip could mean for them.

Bulma smirked when her eyes once again landed on the back row and she saw her son no longer in his seat and Gohan looking down to the floor concerned. _'Wait till he hears the next part.' _She thought.

"The second location of this trip will be to the Ox Kingdom. There you will be taught the necessary skills to survive in the wild by a group of _surprise _teachers, one of them many of you will already know, but the others will be totally unknown to any of you." Bulma explained. There was a considerable 'THUD' to signal that Gohan had now joined Mirai on the ground.

'_How can they do this to us? Mom, Grandpa, Bulma, Vegeta…no wait, Vegeta I can understand, but still WHY?'_ Gohan wept in his mind now staring up at the ceiling with a blank look.

'_Dende you had better hide someplace far away if you've had anything to do with this!' _ Both Mirai and Gohan thought to the guardian of earth sending what they would do to him if he had.

'_**With said guardian'**_

"Thankfully I don't." Dende said as he viewed the events down on earth with a shiver.

His friends were quite imaginative with what gruesome torturers they would put him through.

'_**Back with the others'**_

"And finally," Bulma said smirking again as she called attention back to her from the two teens on the floor. "You will be taken to a survival camp for an additional week's worth of survival training, before you are tested on what you will have learned." She finished.

"Any questions?" she asked.

Almost immediately the students sprung up from their seats and bombarded her with questions.

"What exactly will the final test be?"

"What do you mean survival training?"

"Who are the teachers?"

"Are you really Mirai's mother?"

"Who's the short dude behind you?"

Bulma, after trying and failing to steam the uncontrolled flow of questions, looked over her shoulder to Vegeta, who smirked and strode up to the front of the stage.

"SHUT UP SO THE WOMAN CAN ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS YOU WEAKLINGS!" he bellowed causing everyone to immediately shut up.

Bulma smiled sheepishly as her husband walked back to the wall and resumed his leaning. "Yes well sorry about that." She said. "In reverse order then. That," Bulma said pointing to Vegeta, "is my husband Vegeta. Yes I'm really Mirai's mother. You already know one of your teachers; the rest will be a surprise. What I mean by survival training is wilderness survival. And as for the last? Again that's a surprise." She said her face keeping on her smile, but her tone was one of teasing.

'_I bet I can name all the teachers she has in mind.' _Gohan grumbled through a telepathic link to Mirai, as they both got up to sit in their seats again.

'_As can I.'_ Mirai thought back sending a glare to his mother. Bulma merely smiled back at them.

"Well, now that the questions are done with." Bulma began again, "this trip will start next Monday, you will be given a set of rules you must follow or you'll be thrown out of the program. If you wish to participate then you will be provided a permission form by your teachers once you leave this room. Have them signed and handed in tomorrow morning if you wish to participate; of not." Bulma paused for dramatic effect; every one of the students leaned forwards in anticipation.

"Your loss." Bulma said with a grin causing the students to face fault.

With that Bulma and Vegeta began walking out of the room but paused as they reached the door. "Oh, Mirai, Gohan." Bulma said drawing their attention. "Dinners at seven. Don't be late or I'll let Vegeta use you as his punching bags." She said and walked out with a viscously smirking Vegeta leaving two nervously sweating demi-Saiyans and a stunned senior class.

"Well you all can go back to your classes now. Be sure to take a permission slip with you when you leave and to think carefully about whether you want to take part in this program or not." The principle announced after Bulma and Vegeta had left, leading to a mad rush by the students to get a slip.

* * *

A period later it was lunch time. Gohan and his friends made their way to their eating spot followed closely by Mirai. For obvious reasons the half-Saiyans weren't feeling very hungry that day. Erasa, Sharpner and Videl watched as Gohan ate his food at a normal rate, which to them was the equivalent of watching him pick at his food. They still had no idea as to how much Mirai could eat or how fast but they would find that out later.

"Gohan, Mirai?" Erasa asked carefully. "are you guys feeling okay?"

They gave her grim smiles. "We'll be alright." Mirai said.

"Why are you worried about the trip?" Sharpner asked looking to Mirai. "Don't you live at Capsule Corp?"

Mirai nodded.

Suddenly, Videl's head jerked to Gohan when she remembered something she had been unable to ask, "That reminds me." She said. "How do you know the Briefs, Gohan?"

This seemed to bring Gohan out of his worries for the moment as he turned to look at the now expectant looking group.

"Well," he started, thinking on how his dad had met Bulma. "I guess you could say Bulma is my godmother." He said surprising the three. "My dad met her when he was still living up in the mountains when they were kids. Dad and Bulma ended up traveling the world together and they've been friends ever since." Gohan explained.

Videl nodded to his explanation, but something else came to her mind. "What about the guy who was with her? I think she said his name was Vegeta?" she asked. "Why would he use you two as his punching bags?"

Gohan grinned and rubbed his head as he and Mirai shared a look, but it was Mirai who answered. "Oh, dad's always training to get stronger. And since he can't fight Gohan's dad he fights us since we're the next best thing."

"Besides," Gohan took over when he saw Videl's questioning look. "Vegeta may be a bit extreme in his training regimen, but he wouldn't do anything to seriously hurt us. Intentionally anyways."

"That doesn't inspire a lot of confidence." Videl said skeptically, Erasa and Sharpner nodded in agreement to her statement.

Dende seemed to be on the demi-Saiyans sides at the moment because the bell suddenly rang for the next class to start sparing any them from answering anymore questions.

Sighing in relief the boys quickly downed the rest of their lunches and took off for gym leaving behind their very shocked, and confused, group of friends.

* * *

"Mercenary Tao, I'm glad you could respond so quickly. I have need of your services once again." Dr. Gero greeted as the cybernetic mercenary walked into the lab.

"Greetings Dr. Gero, it's been far too long. I always enjoyed working for the Red Ribbon, since they were very good in paying for services. I assume you are willing to do the same?" Tao asked standing in front of the scientist.

"Of course," Gero nodded. "I pay for the best of results, so long as things get done that is." He added with an inquisitive glance at the mercenary.

Tao nodded, he could understand that. "Very well then, what is it you require me to do? A robbery, hijacking, assignation, or a kidnapping?"

"I think a hostage situation would be the best option for what I need. You see it has come to my attention that we both have a common enemy. I'd like for him to be _taken care of._" Gero explained.

"I see." Tao said thought fully. "Who is it you have in mind?"

Gero smirked as he handed over a file labeled _Videl Satan _to Tao. It was everything the computer could find on the girl. Which had been surprisingly everything since her father had become the 'savior of earth'. It held pictures of the girl with her friends, pictures of her fighting crime, all throughout the last few years. It even held the pictures of her fighting the leader of the Red Shark Gang while the Gold Fighter took care of his goons. The one with the God Fighter in it made Tao's eyes widen slightly in surprise, _'it can't be.' _He thought a little nervously.

"I want you to take this girl and her friend's hostage. This will hopefully draw out your main target." Gero continued not noticing the slightly worried look on Tao's face.

"A-And the main target? Who is it?" Tao asked already having a good assumption.

Gero's brow rose slightly at the stutter in the mercenary's voice, but continued as if he hadn't heard it. "The main target is this boy." He said pointing to the Gold Fighter. "You see he ruined one of my plans some time ago and I want him dead."

"A-and his name?" Tao asked with a gulp.

"That is unknown, but I suspect him to be the son of that brat, Goku." Gero explained. "That is why I want you to take the Satan girl and her friend's hostage. If he's anywhere close to the girl, than he is likely to be one of her friends."

Tao took another look at the photo of the Gold Fighter, _'if this is indeed the son of Goku then I stand no chance against him.' _ He thought remembering the last time he had run into the child. '_Then again my skills have increased over the years and this would be the perfect chance to get back at that brat for what he did to me.' _Tao thought as he made up his mind.

He looked back up to the smirking doctor, "very well then. I'll take the job." He said. "However…" he trailed causing the doctor to arch a brow.

"However?" Gero asked.

"My prices have tripled."

Gero's brow rose further in slight surprise before he nodded. "Very well then." He said.

With that Dr. Gero and Tao continued to discuss the plan. It was time for Dr. Gero to get his revenge on the one who defeated his ultimate creation.

* * *

**Okay cut!**

**Sorry if that seems a little confusing everyone, but I've been really tired and really busy the last few days so please don't flame me. I just wanted to get that part out before the story starts to really get going.**

**I will however take constructive criticism since that tells me what you don't like and tells me what I can improve on at the same time. :P**

**Anyway I hope I made the scene with Tao and Gero sound like it could have happened and that Tao didn't seem like a scared woose like he was in the anime. **

**To make up for the shortness of this chap I'll be sure to make the next one longer.**

**Please review.**


End file.
